


Férias de Agosto

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Construção lenta dos acontecimentos, Flex!Bunny, Flex!Butters, Flex!Kenny, Flex!Kyle, Flex!Stan, Flex!Style, Férias, Horror, M/M, Outras interações, Suspense, Terror, bottom!Craig, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, style, top!Tweek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Um caminhão chega na pacata cidade de South Park, trazendo uma encomenda muito esquisita que se torna algo muito popular devido a sua natureza... peculiar. No entanto, o que ninguém sabe é que junto com essa encomenda podem vir sérios problemas, que provocarão algo amplamente perigoso. Por isso, os adolescentes terão de solucionar o mistério que acerca a tal encomenda para salvar suas vidas antes que seja tarde demais.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Terror e Suspense || +18 || Style || Creek || Bunny || Construção lenta dos acontecimentos ||





	1. A Chegada

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!! 
> 
> Como vão?? 
> 
> Bom, finalmente eu trago algo que não envolva desafios ou amigo secreto!!!  
> Essa é uma história que eu comecei já faz uns meses aí e só agora deu pra postar. Então vamos ver como se seguirá o ritmo dela, ainda mais por ser um gênero que amo e que estava louca pra fazer. 
> 
> Será completamente diferente do que já fiz, ou não, então espero que gostem! Aliás, não se assustem com os gêneros e assuntos, acho que nem tudo vai estar, então editarei conforme for postando. 
> 
> Vamos logo com esse prólogo. 
> 
> Boa leitura! 
> 
> **ESSA HISTÓRIA É DE TERROR, ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA, OKAY? ELA TENDE A PIORAR, ENTÃO NÃO ME CULPEM POR NADA DO QUE LER AQUI**

_01 de agosto – Quarta-feira – Manhã_

 

          Logo de manhã, com o céu ainda nublado sobre as casas e comércios da cidade, um grande caminhão com estampas de comida no baú frigorífico, estacionou em frente ao Raisins, estabelecimento muito conhecido entre os jovens por haver diversas atendentes, todas adolescentes e sensuais, em seus shorts e blusinhas curtas, desfilando pelo lugar recolhendo e entregando os pedidos dos clientes. Obviamente era um local completamente errado, a começar pelo emprego de menores de idade, no entanto, todos simplesmente não se importavam com o que acontecia ali, nem mesmo quando anos atrás as antigas garotas do Raisins tinham seus dez anos.

          Gavin Lucero, gerente há três anos na lanchonete, estava imerso em seus papéis, atrás do balcão de entrada, escolhendo mais duas candidatas a atendentes para o local quando um dos entregadores do caminhão chegou até ele.

          O jovem, que usava roupas pesadas para o trabalho, mantinha seu rosto escondido sobre o boné que usava, impedindo o Lucero que enxergar seus olhos, entretanto, ele sequer se importava com aquilo. O homem dos cabelos curtos largou a papelada para prestar atenção ao rapaz, perguntar sobre o que se tratava a visita, porém, antes mesmo de abrir a boca para qualquer questão, o entregador esticou sua prancheta até Gavin que assim que bateu os olhos na logo, entendeu o que tratava.

          — Dillon! — Chamou Gavin — Dillon, venha aqui!

          Poucos minutos depois um rapaz muito alto e musculoso apareceu ao lado do balcão. Ele estava vestido de qualquer jeito, com suas roupas sujas de algum trabalho que fazia aos fundos do estabelecimento.

          — Chegou o novo alimento e o caminhão está lá fora. Ajude o motorista a estacionar perto da porta de carga e descarga. Depois chame os outros rapazes para ajudar no descarregamento. — Lucero ditava as ordens enquanto analisava, de qualquer jeito, os papéis na prancheta, assinando assim que conferia seus dados pessoais ali impresso.

          — Certo. — Concordou Savage, o garoto voltou por onde viera, sem antes lançar um olhar ao entregador, que ainda mantinha seu rosto bem escondido, com a cabeça baixa.

          O homem não demorou muito para assinar todos os papéis ali contido, entregando tudo depois ao jovem do boné roxo.

          — Obrigado, senhor. — O rapaz sorriu educado, mesmo que apenas para ele mesmo — Com licença. — Se curvou levemente, antes de sair do local.

          Gavin voltou ao trabalho assim que o entregador se retirou do estabelecimento.

 

          Aos fundos do prédio, o caminhão manobrava até que ficasse na melhor posição para o descarregamento do alimento. Dillon fazia sinal para o veículo parar assim que já estava bom e logo chamou os outros garotos para ajudá-lo.

          O motorista, que também usava o boné roxo e mantinha a cabeça baixa, saiu da cabine e se dirigiu na parte traseira do baú frigorífico, retirando um forte cadeado dali, abrindo-o completamente e revelando a carne que tanto estavam esperando.

          Os açougueiros, os rapazes chamados por Savage, começaram a subir assim que o motorista do caminhão deu espaço, retirando diversos pedaços pendurados por ganchos no interior do veículo. Dillon apenas fitou com relutância o produto que ali continha, devido a aparência bizarra que aquilo tinha.

          O rapaz já conhecia as carnes roxas — que não fazia ideia dos motivos de se ter aquela cor —, porém, aquilo que via ali dentro do baú branco era estranhamente bizarra.

          O entregador que estava lá dentro com Gavin chegou ao encontro deles, se juntando ao parceiro, onde trocaram algumas palavras, sorrindo em seguida. Savage os observou por um momento, enquanto os outros homens carregavam o alimento para dentro da lanchonete, quando o motorista levantou a cabeça, mostrando claramente seu rosto para o jovem.

          Dillon se arrepiou inteiro, sem saber exatamente porque aqueles caras não lhe causavam uma sensação boa, porém, para sua sorte, o homem desviou o rosto, voltando a encarar o amigo dele.

          Não demorou muito até terem descarregado suas partes, que era apenas uma das divisões do baú, quando finalmente os rapazes do caminhão fecharam a traseira do veículo e adentraram a cabine sem nem mesmo falar mais nada.

Savage apenas os viu partir, com o carona sorrindo maliciosamente.

 

          No mesmo dia, alguns minutos mais tarde, outro caminhão da mesma empresa parou no restaurante ao lado, Buca de Faggoncini, descarregando o mesmo produto, com um entregador e motorista de boné roxo que escondiam seus rostos atrás da peça. Porém, não fora só no restaurante, mas em outros estabelecimentos que serviam comida e no mercado de South Park.

           Muito antes do meio dia, todos os locais já estavam abastecidos com o mais novo produto pronto para ser consumido.


	2. Jogos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiii!!!
> 
> Então, preparados para mais um capítulo?? Espero que sim!!!
> 
> Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que agradeço demais minha irmão sobre a história, pois ela me ajudou muito em toda a organização das coisas. Ela era pra ser algo bem diferente (e péssimo), então graças a ajuda dela, consegui por em ordem tudo e focar numa coisa só kkkkk. Enfim, está muito boa.
> 
> Enfim, explicarei melhor algumas coisas nas notas finais, então vamos logo para a leitura dela!
> 
> Espero que se divirtam!

_02 de agosto – Quinta-feira – Perto da meia-noite_

 

          Os garotos trocavam olhares ameaçadores enquanto planejavam o próximo ataque. Não era fácil manter a calma naquele ambiente e Stan sentia-se um tanto pressionado, causando suor excessivo em suas mãos que as enxugava o tempo todo em suas calças, ao mesmo tempo em que observava seus amigos com expressões sérias, como se imaginassem o que estava por vir, adivinhando o que cada um tinha consigo, e até mesmo Butters estava confiante, deixando o moreno mais preocupado. Ninguém ali teria piedade, nem mesmo Kyle caso alterasse o caminho que aquilo seguia.

          Marsh estava pensativo e sabia que estava demorando mais do que devia, mas todos pareciam apreciar aquela tensão como se fosse uma situação extrema. Na verdade, realmente não teria consequências boas, afinal, Cartman estava no meio e todas suas ideias de desafios eram consideradas preocupantes.

          A vez de Stan estava complicado, principalmente após o turno de Kenny, que sem remorso algum, inverteu a ordem que os turnos se seguiam, fazendo o moreno desafiar Kyle. Era uma situação engraçada, se analisasse por um lado, pois agora era a vez dele de tomar a iniciativa contra o amigo e Marsh não podia perder, mesmo que tivesse que usar a carta  _maldita_.

          — Joga logo, porra! — Ordenou Cartman — Você está demorando demais!

          — É só jogar, cara!  — Reclamou Kenny.

          O moreno respirou fundo e escolheu a  _menos_  ofensiva, jogando-a em seguida, revelando um “+2” num fundo verde. Correu os olhos até a expressão do ruivo e apenas viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele, que deixou Stan aliviado. Kyle não estava irritado, mas agora lhe dava a chance de ganhar.

          — Mais quatro, gordão. — Kyle jogou a sua carta revelando uma idêntica a de Stan, até mesmo na cor — Uno! — Falou alto.

          — Puta merda... — Reclamou Cartman enquanto torcia a cara em desgosto — Vai me pagar por isso!

          Eric comprou mais quatro cartas do restante do baralho enquanto reclamava mentalmente sobre como era azarado naquilo. Ainda lhe faltavam três cartas e mais quatro chegavam, enquanto Broflovski possuía uma, Marsh três, McCormick e Butters duas.

          — Odeio vocês, caras. — Jogou uma carta qualquer.

          O jogo seguiu um pouco mais. Stan na sua próxima jogada havia parado Kyle e o ruivo estalou a língua em desaprovação com a sua vitória tão próxima. Cartman descartou mais uma e então lhe sobrava apenas cinco enquanto Butters atingia a mesma quantidade que a do mais gordo assim que teve de comprar mais, já Kenny agora ficava na segunda posição para ganhador.

Novamente chegou a vez de Marsh e lhe sobrava apenas duas cartas: +2 e +4. Jogou a de menor valor, com o fundo azul, gritou a palavra obrigatória e esperou o próximo movimento do amigo ao lado.

          — Se fudeu, judeu. — Zombou Cartman.

          — Na verdade foi você, bundão. Eu ganhei! — Sorriu maliciosamente assim que revelou a última carta em mãos, uma +2, novamente.

          Todos riram da situação quando a boca de Eric se abriu embasbacada.

          — Filho da puta! De onde vocês tiram essas merdas? — Esbravejou irritado, mas logo sua expressão se desfez — Mas uma pena que isso não vá me afetar. — Cantarolou sorridente assim que revelou uma igual a de Kyle, mas de outra coloração — Se fode aí, ô Butters. E quero vermelha.

          Leo fora pego de surpresa e não pôde disfarçar sua cara de desgosto ao saber que compraria seis cartas. Suspirou e apenas fez, sem nem olhar para elas. Assim que descartou uma, Kenny acabou com uma +4 e então Stan ficou logo em terceiro revelando sua última arma, fazendo Eric pegar oito. A disputa entre os dois últimos durou algum tempo, tendo Stotch como vencedor.

          Cartman reclamou por alguns minutos, que aquilo era trapaça ou tal jogada não valia, mas ninguém deu bola. Sabiam que ele não queria cumprir o desafio imposto por ele mesmo, fazendo-o se arrepender de escolher algo estúpido.

          — Não dá pra voltar atrás, cara. — Começou Kenny — Apenas aceite que perdeu e caía de boca na menina, garanto que sabe fazer coisas incríveis com sua língua do que só xingar e pregar ódio por aí.

          — Vai tomar no cu, Kenny! — Eric revirou os olhos. McCormick apenas sorriu debochado.

          Ambos discutiam enquanto o restante apenas se levantava e esticava suas pernas após a terceira rodada acabar. Cada jogo que faziam sempre se prolongava muito mais que esperavam e por isso as horas passavam rapidamente. Era muito divertido pois mesmo que se conhecessem há anos sempre havia um lado oculto um do outro para ser revelado e surpreender todo mundo. Claro que certas atitudes e desfechos já eram esperadas em algumas atividades como as vitórias de Kyle e Kenny, o azar de Butters e os desafios e reclamações idiotas de Cartman. Havia muito mais que cada um sabia sobre o outro, mas essas eram as características marcantes. Stan era o único que não tinha uma especialidade interessante — pelo menos não a conhecia ainda — e por isso apenas ficava de fora, como sendo o “normal” das brincadeiras. Não reclamava por isso e nem se sentia mal, mas era uma observação que fazia consigo.

_Terceiro lugar novamente._

          Era um pensamento comum em sua mente.

          — Vou ver se minha mãe preparou algo pra gente. — Avisou Eric antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

          — Será que ele vai mesmo beijar ela? — Perguntou Butters enquanto jogava suas costas para trás a fim de estalá-las.

          — Se ele não fizer, teremos que obrigar! Ele sempre fica no nosso pé quando é a gente pra cumprir. — Kyle bebia sua água enquanto escolhia o próximo meio de entretenimento.

          — Acho certo. — Concordou Stan — Nada mais justo que pressioná-lo também. Se deixarmos, as férias acabam e ele vai fingir que esqueceu ou algo assim.

          Não demorou muito para que o dono da casa retornasse ao cômodo e se acomodar novamente no chão, avisando que logo a comida estaria pronta.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Craig caminhava com cuidado ao lado de Tweek. Ambos adentravam a escola devagar, no meio da noite enquanto sentiam a tensão no ar aumentar. O pátio estava tranquilo e silencioso para a noite enluarada tão agitada. Aquilo deixava o loiro nervoso principalmente devido aos pilares dispostos na área que davam a impressão de algo à espreita. Contudo, era o local que parecia mais seguro que todos os outros devido a acontecimentos anteriores, mas mesmo assim o menor tinha suas dúvidas. Eles tinham que passar por ali querendo ou não e entrar em uma porta que ainda faltava e que com certeza haveria algo esperando do outro lado.

          O loiro avançou na frente por ser mais rápido, mesmo que não quisesse, segurando um pedaço de cano numa mão e outra uma lanterna enquanto o moreno seguia um pouco mais devagar atrás com apenas um pedaço de madeira com pregos.

          Assim que pararam na frente da porta, ambos se entreolharam, confirmando com a cabeça que era hora de seguir. A porta se abriu e logo estavam num corredor cheio de armários. Tweek sentiu um calafrio correr a espinha com a visão daquilo. O local estava uma completa bagunça e tudo que podiam ver vinha da luz da lanterna, que já era pouca coisa. Armários jogados no chão, mesas e carteiras fora das salas de aula espalhadas, a máquina de bebidas quebrada com as latas amassadas pelo chão, pedaços de concreto das paredes e teto caídos e algo inexplicável que se mexia nas paredes que lembrava um pouco musgo só que negro.

          Tweak movimentou o objeto por todas as direções para enxergar algo adiante, mas o feche não iria tão longe do que apenas cinco metros. Iluminaram aos seus lados até avistarem uma porta, ele sabia que deveria ser ali que tinham que ir, a sala de arquivos onde  _Stan_  provavelmente estaria, mas a ignorou, queria primeiro explorar aquele local e acabar com o que quer que estivesse ali antes de cumprirem o objetivo.

          Deram os primeiros passos e logo ouviram algo rosnar para eles, nada que lembrasse um animal, pois era violento e intenso, e um pouco mais a frente avistaram a coisa que estavam o perseguindo alguns momentos atrás. Tweek continuou avançando, se preparando para o ataque quando a criatura avançasse, no entanto um pouco nervoso devido ao clima.

          Mais uma vez o som foi ouvido e então a criatura apareceu de repente, numa rapidez que quase conseguira atacar o loiro. A coisa se movia ao redor deles, parecendo um cachorro feliz ao ver o dono devido a sua estatura e euforia, mas corpulento e deformado que exalava uma fumaça negra atrás de si. Ao perceber o que significava, o loiro logo colocou em prática aquilo que aprendera no começo, apontou a lanterna para o monstro numa reação rápida, seguindo seus movimentos, intensificando o feixe de luz naquela nuvem que se desfez aos poucos, deixando a criatura mais fraca.

          Tucker imediatamente pôs-se ao lado e começou a bater naquilo rapidamente, sabendo que não poderia perder muito tempo naquele antes de outros aparecerem, mas que de nada adiantou, outros vieram e Tweek teve de agir, ajudando Craig quando este fora atacado por uma patada do bicho.

          Não demoraram tanto até acabarem com eles e estarem livres novamente. Seguiram mais um pouco pelo corredor, tentando algumas portas para pegarem alguma coisa útil dentro das salas. Em um armário de limpeza encontraram uma arma e finalmente se alegraram. O loiro a pegou e posicionou a lanterna em cima dela, fixando-a com uma fita adesiva que rolava de um lado ao outro em seu bolso. Agora ele estava pronto. Saíram da sala e prosseguirem um pouco mais até chegar numa área suspeita. Não sabiam dizer exatamente porque era estranha, simplesmente passava essa impressão.

          — Vai sair algo dali. — Afirmou Craig sem emoção alguma. O garoto tinha uma intuição afiada para aquilo.

          Tweek só confirmou com a cabeça antes de dar mais alguns passos e então a parede se quebrou, revelando um monstro enorme e corpulento, rugindo avançando lentamente até eles.

          — AHH!! Porra, que susto! — Gritou Clyde ao lado de Craig, agarrando o braço do amigo.

          — Cara, não grita no meu ouvido. — Pediu Tucker.

          — Foi mal, mas é que odeio esses jogos de terror!

          Ambos os amigos continuaram a jogar atenciosamente, enquanto Clyde apenas assistia de lado, tomando mais alguns sustos conforme a dupla adentrava alguns cantos obscuros. Token, o anfitrião da casa, tentava não adormecer ao lado de Tweek enquanto Jimmy já estava apagado em seu saco de dormir há um bom tempo.

          Era a noite de jogos para os rapazes, algo que cumpriam há anos para se divertirem na casa de Black. Claro, eles faziam isso quase sempre após as aulas, onde seguiam até a mansão do rapaz, e aproveitavam a enorme televisão, no entanto era raro conseguir reunir os cinco ali, pois o tempo que passavam juntos ficou menor, devido as suas atividades rotineiras.

          Os rapazes sempre estavam ocupados com seus clubes ou esportes, além das atividades fora do colégio. Craig participava de um clube de astronomia, Clyde era um dos jogadores de futebol americano do time da escola, Tweek era do clube de artes além de participar de suas aulas de boxes três vezes por semana, Jimmy não participava de nada no ambiente escolar, apenas fazia parte da associação dos escoteiros e realizava pequenos shows de stand-up; enquanto Token jogava basquete no time, também do colégio, e outras atividades de rico fora dela.

          Eram jovens atarefados, mas que davam um jeito de sempre aproveitarem o tempo juntos, principalmente agora nas férias.

          Em meio à concentração do suspense na tela, os garotos ouviram uma batida na porta e, sem delicadeza alguma, Clyde cutucou o ombro de Token, passando seu braço por trás das cabeças de Craig e Tweek, empurrando-os consequentemente, quase espremendo um ao outro. O garoto que agora desistia de resistir ao sono, se despertou e os olhou confuso, o cansaço estampado em seu rosto.

          — Acho que seus pais estão ali na porta. — Avisou Donovan voltando a sua posição normal.

          O jovem rico levantou-se e se dirigiu até ela, subindo as escadas do porão que mais parecia um quarto. Os dois jogadores deram uma pequena pausa, assim que atingiram um outro cenário no jogo.

          — É bem devagar no começo, mas gosto de como está sendo introduzido. — Comentou Tucker, enquanto abria uma garrafa de água na mesinha de centro.

          — Sim. O de antes foi rápido e… intenso. — Retrucou Tweek, lembrando-se do jogo um tanto perturbador de outrora.

          Clyde apenas observava a conversa dos dois amigos. Eram sempre assim, conversavam sobre todos os jogos que experimentavam juntos. A dupla prestava muito atenção aos detalhes de cada cenário, história, tensão e outras coisas que Donovan não entendia, achando os pontos fracos e negativos. Não era apenas nos jogos, mas em qualquer coisa que faziam. Ambos se davam bem um com o outro e pareciam sempre felizes quando estavam juntos.

          O jogador de futebol lembrava-se da maneira que começaram a amizade, anos atrás quando foram incentivados a brigar, e jamais imaginou que a relação deles chegariam tão longe assim, nutrindo sentimentos de amor pelo outro de forma tão palpável. Bom, eles ainda não eram namorados, mas faltava pouco para aquilo. Todos percebiam. Ambos gostavam de se tocar de forma carinhosa e trocavam palavras, igual faziam quando eram crianças, mas agora tudo de maneira intensa. Além de sorrisos e olhares diferentes de como faziam com outras pessoas, ou com o resto da gangue.

          Clyde podia perceber isso e muito mais, tanto que em segredo — ele, Token e Jimmy —, brincavam afirmando que a música  _Love is in the Air_  era perfeita para o casal, afinal, eles respiravam aquele amor no ar há muito tempo, desde que fingiram o namoro todo para a cidade.

          Token voltou após algum tempo acompanhado de um empregado trazendo bandejas com comida. Depositaram na mesinha de centro e logo os quatro já estavam se servindo assim que o homem saiu. Todos pegaram um sanduíche muito bem recheado e um copo com refrigerante. Uma comida simples que de vez em quando Black e seus pais saboreavam.

          — Ainda bem que você pediu isso, cara. — Começou Donovan com a boca cheia — Não iria conseguir comer algo caro uma hora dessas.

          — E tem hora para se comer algo assim? — Token enrolava uma das pontas do sanduíche em mais alguns guardanapos para evitar sujeiras.

          — Tem sim. Comida de rico em barriga de pobre no meio da noite causa pesadelos.

          — Quanta merda. — Craig se meteu e logo levou um pequeno empurrão de Tweek por falar nojeiras no meio da refeição. Os outros dois se entreolharam e sorriram levemente, como se adivinhassem o que cada um estava pensando. — Esse sanduíche também está uma merda. Essa carne é horrível.

          — Deus, Craig! Não fale essas coisas! — O moreno apenas o encarou antes de desviar e dar de ombros.

          — É a tal carne nova. Aquela que vimos no caminhão. — Black deu a primeira mordida em sua comida, avaliando o gosto que ela tinha — Meus pais disseram que era boa e realmente é, bem macia, mas um pouco forte.

          — Uma merda. — Craig sorveu um gole de seu refrigerante antes de continuar comendo a contragosto, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do loiro.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Quando a comida finalmente chegou, todos, exceto Cartman, olharam com receio para seus pratos. Além do horário não ser dos melhores para uma refeição pesada, a carne que ali continha era das mais estranhas. Bolinho de carne moída estavam em seus pratos, acompanhados de um molho especial que só a senhora Liane podia fazer, algo que gostavam muito de comer quando passavam a noite ali, no entanto, devido a aparência daquilo, não conseguiam sentir a mesma vontade de antes.

          — Não acredito que sua mãe comprou isso. — Comentou Kyle, afastando seu prato, tentando não se sentir mal por rejeitar comida.

          — Pedi para ela comprar. Parece ser boa. — Cartman espetou o garfo no bolinho e levou a boca, mastigando com gosto — Uuuhmn… é muito boa, galera. — Encarou todos com uma expressão entediada, sem realmente se importar com fato se os convenceria ou não.

          Os quatros apenas se entreolharam. Não conseguiam sequer pensar em digerir aquilo. Sua cor não era nada normal e Kyle pensou em produtos radioativos para todo aquele brilho púrpura, buscando em sua mente elementos da tabela periódica e suas combinações que poderiam dar aquela luminosidade exagerada.

          Butters encarava o prato igualmente como seus amigos, mas com a lembrança vaga do caminhão que avistara hoje de manhã, seguindo para a rua comercial enquanto o garoto se dirigia até o mercado. Seu compartimento frigorífico tinha o emblema da marca junto a uma foto de alguma receita qualquer. Ele lembrava exatamente quando sentiu a temperatura cair quando o automóvel passou. Era algo idiota de se pensar, mas em sua mente criativa aquilo parecia uma ligação.

          — Vocês não vão comer? — Eric enfiava mais um na boca após encher de molho.

          — Não… Essa coisa não tem um cheiro muito agradável. — Stan também afastou seu prato. Mesmo que estivesse com fome naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em digerir aquilo.

          — Nem você, Kenny? Você é pobre, deveria aproveitar e comer carne de qualidade já que não tem em casa. — McCormick apenas revirou os olhos. Eric estava certo sobre sua família não comprar muitas coisas que normalmente todos teriam, mas odiava quando tais palavras saiam de forma zombeteira ou quando viam da boca de _Cartman_. — Já que parece um não, mais pra mim! E não pensem que vão comer outra coisa. — O garoto puxava todos os pratinhos perto de si.

          — O que vamos jogar em seguida? — Perguntou Kyle sem dar a mínima importância.

          — Desenhei um novo jogo pra gente. — comentou Butters, enquanto empurrava a sua refeição para longe de si também. — Ainda não sei o nome, mas é divertido. — O pequeno Stotch foi até sua mochila num canto do quarto e retirou de lá um potinho com algumas cartas nele.

          Kenny apenas observou encantado, sentindo seus lábios formarem um leve sorriso, em como Leo exalava toda doçura e gentileza com algo tão simples. Era um rapaz delicado e gentil com todos, até seus gestos seguiam da mesma forma, mesmo que fossem coisas bobas como dobrar uma folha de papel. Uma visão que sempre tinha o poder de aquecer todo seu corpo e alma, independentemente da situação.

 

          — É um jogo de reconhecimento. As cartas são embaralhadas e distribuídas entre a gente, todas viradas para baixo. Depois uma carta é virada no centro da mesa com a face dos ícones virada para cima. Nós temos que virar a primeira carta do nosso montinho ao mesmo tempo e achar algum desenho igual ao da carta no centro. A gente diz o nome do desenho e colocamos ali em cima da carta e recomeçamos. Vence quem descartar todas com mais rapidez. — Explicava com um sorriso no rosto.

          — Você realmente fez tudo isso? — Stan olhava com cuidado o jogo feito pelo amigo. Todos os desenhos feitos a mão numa cartolina que fora plastificada.

          — Sim! Eu fiz desenhos que lembrassem algo de cada um de nós. — O sorriso orgulhoso de Butters, mostrando suas covinhas, fez o coração de Kenny acelerar.

          — Já não existe isso em algum lugar? — Questionou Cartman totalmente desinteressado.

          — Creio que sim, mas acho que não com esses desenhos. — Uma pontada de decepção surgia na voz do pequeno Stotch. Kenny bufou levemente irritado com a delicadeza que o mais gordo tinha com as pessoas, mas mudou sua expressão quando se dirigiu ao mais velho.

          — Está maravilhoso, Leo. — McCormick sorriu — E gostei do jogo também. — Butters apenas fitava os olhos azuis brilhantes do mais novo enquanto suas bochechas começavam a esquentar.

          — Vamos jogar isso então. — Começou Cartman enquanto roubava a comida dos pratos dos outros — Cinco rodadas, quem perder mais vezes terá que fazer uma declaração na frente de todo mundo da nossa sala.

          — De novo? — Kyle ergueu uma sobrancelha — Já fizemos isso diversas vezes! E ainda confissões totalmente retardadas.

          — Desta vez é diferente, é algo sério. Quem perder vai falar o nome da pessoa que gosta, admitindo que quer fazer sexo com ela.

          Todos os rapazes se encararam intrigados com tal pedido. Kenny imaginou que para Kyle e Stan aquilo seria um grande problema que poderia até ajudá-los de certa forma, no qual finalmente se confessarem um para o outro, entretanto, era Eric quem estava no meio. O loiro sabia muito bem que o gordo sabia disso, do amor que ambos nutriam um pelo outro, por isso imaginava que aprontaria com algo a respeito. Ele sempre abusava dos desafios, mesmo que ele soubesse que poderia perder e ter que cumpri-lo também.

          Para McCormick não seria nada ruim já que sua imagem era de um garoto atirado, safado e qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Sempre estava falando sobre esses assuntos, além de suas piadas e brincadeiras sugestivas, porém, mesmo assim, sentia-se levemente nervoso de levar um fora da pessoa que gostava.

 

          O ruivo lançava um olhar fulminante à Cartman, que apenas sorria maliciosamente, já pensando na conversa que teria com ele para desistir da ideia idiota, claro, a não ser que Eric fosse o perdedor.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Passava das duas da manhã quando finalmente os garotos decidiram se deitar. Ajeitando todo o quarto para que não ficasse bagunça alguma, mesmo que já estivessem caindo de sono, deixando vasilhas que continham restos de pipoca e copos em cima da mesa. Não queriam descer até a cozinha para depois subir, por isso assim que terminaram correram para seus respectivos lugares e apagaram.

          No meio da madrugada, que se tornava mais fria que o de costume, Cartman dormia em sua cama, revirando de um lado ao outro enquanto seus amigos descansavam no chão tranquilamente dentro de seus sacos de dormir. O garoto estava preso em seus sonhos que nada mais eram do que imagens perturbadoras dos filmes que assistiram horas antes. Ele suava sem parar, encharcando toda a sua camisa como se estivesse correndo uma maratona, e sua respiração agia como tal, ecoando o som pesado no quarto silencioso, no entanto, por alguns minutos, ele simplesmente parou com qualquer tipo de movimento ou barulhos, como se finalmente tivesse atingido o estágio REM.

          Em sua ilusão, que logo mudara para uma cena totalmente diferente, avistava uma silhueta logo adiante, apenas revelando formas bem definidas de uma pessoa magra e alta, caminhando em sua direção. Eric não conseguia se mexer, apenas sua cabeça fazia pequenos movimentos que serviu para observar o local em que estava — mesmo que com pouca iluminação —, um espaço de cor avermelhada, de textura macia e carnosa e aparentemente úmida. Um som familiar, que não conseguia distinguir o que era, se ouvia no lugar.

Sentiu seu real estômago doer cada vez mais, como uma digestão violenta que fazia barulhos estranhos e altos o suficiente para repercutir no local de seu sonho. Queria tocar a barriga, apertá-la como maneira de aliviar o incômodo ou simplesmente acordar e ir até o banheiro, além, é claro, de chutar o indivíduo a sua frente, que seja quem fosse, deixava-o apreensivo.

          Fechou seus olhos quando a dor se intensificou, fazendo-o grunhir. Respirou fundo, mantendo em sua mente que aquilo era apenas um sonho e assim que os abriu...

          O estranho já estava bem a sua frente, quase grudando seus rostos. Cartman não sentia nada, nem mesmo uma respiração ou o calor que deveria emanar daquele ser, tudo era apenas frio. Um calafrio correu por sua espinha e antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse cogitar a ideia de analisar as feições do indivíduo ou até mesmo perguntar algo, ouviu um sussurro baixo e quase inaudível, num tom calmo e sem emoção:

          — Está na hora de purificá-lo.

          Cartman, sem compreender o sentido daquelas palavras, sentiu o corpo fraquejar, relaxando rapidamente enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, sua visão se escurecia. Seu corpo tentava reagir, enviando sinais de alerta para que se mantivesse desperto, mas antes mesmo de começar a indagar o que aquilo tudo podia significar, sua consciência se esvaiu repentinamente.

Eric já dormia profundamente.

          Um pouco longe dali, no porão escuro na casa dos Black, Clyde também passava pela mesma coisa, se contorcendo dramaticamente pela forte dor que assolava sua barriga. O pequeno Donovan gritava por ajuda assim que o mesmo indivíduo estava diante de si, com seu rosto tão próximo ao seu, no entanto, sua voz não saía e seu desespero apenas aumentava enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam o rosto.

          A mesma frase fora dita, no entanto, se possível, de forma mais suave como se tentasse acalmar o garoto em desespero. As sensações de leveza foram sentidas, causando-lhe uma tranquilidade absurda até que finalmente ele sossegou, dormindo como um pequeno anjinho que deveria ser.

          Somente no outro dia ambos se perguntariam se tudo aquilo teria sido sonho ou realidade.

          Se eles lembrassem, é claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez agradeço minha beta <3
> 
> Então, o que acharam? Essa cena do final é algo que eu fiquei meio receosa em passar o sentimento que eu queria, então espero que tenha dado certo!! O que acham que vai acontecer? Na verdade, o que acham que é tudo isso? me deem teorias!
> 
> Bom, quero explicar que eu não terei data certa para atualização, mas eu farei! Tenho mais 2 capítulos prontos que vou arranjar tempo para postar, mas darei uns intervalos para que eu, ao menos, chegue na metade do 4 heheheh.  
> Obrigada a todos que comentaram na passada, que favoritaram e que se interessaram por ela!! Espero não decepcioná-los em nada!
> 
> Nos vemos no próximo, okay?
> 
> Até mais!
> 
> Beijos =3


	3. Provocação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!! Como estão? Espero que todos bem!
> 
> Estavam esperando por esse capítulo? Bom, eu ando meio atrasada em muitas coisas, ainda mais que comecei a trabalhar recentemente, então o tempo que me sobra é pouco, mas darei um jeito para poder escrever e continuar essa belezura de fic que tanto adoro.
> 
> Enfim, iremos logo ao capítulo, que é um pouco maior que o anterior.
> 
> Boa leitura!

_03 de agosto – Sexta-feira – Manhã_

 

          Craig foi o primeiro a acordar — se é que poderia dizer que dormiu alguma coisa — acompanhado de uma leve dor de cabeça devido a sua noitada de jogos. Não sabia exatamente o horário daquela manhã já que nem mesmo as janelinhas do porão ajudavam na iluminação, no entanto, julgou que ainda era cedo e que poderia tentar dormir um pouco mais. Virou-se de barriga para cima e encarou o teto muito bem feito esperando que a sono aparecesse enquanto pensava sobre o cômodo em que estava.

          O porão na casa de Token parecia mais um quarto, daqueles que só ricos podiam fazer no subsolo de uma residência, com muito conforto, estilo e… riqueza. Tucker sempre imaginava fazendo algo parecido na sua, sendo um local apenas para ele, onde poderia estar à vontade, e já tinha até um projeto para isso. Em seus planos, construía a imagem de si fazendo pinturas de galáxias e enchendo de adesivos de estrelas para iluminar o local. Claro, Craig não estava sozinho naquilo, Tweek sabia muito bem dessa sua vontade, afinal, fora ele quem se dispôs a ajudá-lo, principalmente a pintar as paredes e teto.

          O moreno se remexeu em seu saco de dormir, lembrando-se do sorriso de Tweek ao propôs aquilo, virou-se de frente a ele para encará-lo, que mesmo no escuro, podia ver claramente sua feição, situar exatamente onde aquelas sardas estavam espalhadas e _como_ estavam dispersas naquele rosto perfeito. Tucker amava estar ao lado dele, odiando apenas o fato de ter que se controlar. Na verdade, ele sequer sabia por que resistia às suas vontades pois a cada dia que passava se tornava extremamente impaciente, ansiando algum contato.

          E Craig até teria feito algo para acabar com sua ansiedade antes de dormirem, quando acabaram com seus divertimentos de madrugada, mas desistiu ao perceber que seu amigo já estava descansando.

          Assim que terminaram o jogo, viram Clyde e Token apagados de qualquer jeito nos braços do sofá e os acordaram para que se ajeitassem nos sacos e voltassem a dormir, que não demorou muito, enquanto Tweak e Tucker organizaram a bagunça para se deitaram logo em seguida. Como ambos estavam posicionados um ao lado do outro, muito próximos, suas conversas eram baixas, meros sussurros naquele enorme porão.

          Diversas vezes Tweek parava o que dizia para perguntar se o moreno dormia devido ao silêncio, levando um não gentil como resposta. Craig deixava seu amigo falar tudo o que queria, era gostoso ouvir sua voz e ver sua maneira agitada de contar as coisas, porém, não era só sua voz que o acalmava naquele momento, mas o calor que emanava de seu corpo também era um fator importante. Ele podia sentir-se aquecido sem nem mesmo se encostarem, sentir seu aroma adocicado invadir suas narinas junto ao hálito quente.

          Como queria tê-lo tocado, deslizado sua mão na pele alva, senti-lo reagir ao seu toque… Craig teria feito, estava a ponto de agir, mas Tweek adormecera abruptamente, deixando o moreno no silêncio daquela noite que se tornava fria conforme os minutos passavam. Tucker o fitou no escuro por um momento, desistindo de sua ideia pois queria que seu amigo estivesse lúcido quando aquilo acontecesse, por isso se contentou apenas em tocar levemente o cabelo loiro macio antes de deixar-se levar pela sono.

          Estava prestes a repetir o gesto nesta manhã, querendo sentir o calor daquele corpo em sua mão quando ouviu gemidos dramáticos vindo de Clyde junto a reclamações. Tucker suspirou baixo ao clima ter sido completamente cortado, se levantou espreguiçando-se lentamente antes de se dirigir ao amigo chorão.

          — Que choradeira é essa? — Craig olhava o amigo se contorcendo enquanto este apertava os braços em sua barriga.

          — Cara… tem um remédio para… dor no estômago? Aquele sanduíche não pegou bem… — A voz de Donovan era apenas gemidos enquanto torcia a cara em uma expressão de dor e choro.

          O garoto mais alto apenas suspirou, porque já esperava por aquilo. Clyde comia demais, claro, alegando ser devido ao esporte que praticava, sempre ingerindo alimentos como um poço sem fundo. Por isso à noite, mesmo já estando satisfeito, pegara a parte de Jimmy usando também outra desculpa comumente utilizada de que “poderia estragar no dia seguinte”.

          Craig apenas o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, questionando internamente o grau de esperteza de Donovan por ter comido mais daquele sanduíche nojento. Obviamente a culpa era da carne, afinal, o gosto não era muito bom e sua cor era pior, algo completamente incomum, que não duvidava nem um pouco estar vencida. Mesmo que tivesse dito isso ao amigo, aconselhando a não comer mais nada por conta da suspeita do produto, Clyde fez o contrário e agora Tucker apenas ignoraria.

          — Não tenho nada. Peça ao Token. — Respondeu seco, seguindo para sua bolsa, levando-a ao banheiro que havia ali no porão.

          Assim que voltou, após alguns minutos, de roupa trocada, cabelos e dentes escovados, avistou Clyde acordando Token em meio às lamúrias enquanto Tweek já se levantara do chão, com sua roupa e cabelo bagunçados. Uma cena completamente agradável aos seus olhos. Largou a bolsa em qualquer lugar e foi ao ponto onde dormira mais cedo para ajeitar suas coisas.

          — Bom dia, Craig! — Saudou Tweek com um sorriso simpático assim que o viu.

          — Bom dia, _honey_. — Craig mantinha sua expressão e voz impassíveis, no entanto, seus olhos esboçavam ternura — Dormiu bem?

          — Sim. Estava com muito sono e apaguei rápido demais. E você? — Ambos dobravam seus sacos de dormir. Tweak simplesmente sorria para Craig a cada vez que se encaravam, um gesto que deixava o coração do moreno derretido. Era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

          — B-b-b-bom d-dia, pessoal! — Exclamou Jimmy, alegremente, assim que acordou de repente. Craig apenas lançou um olhar indiferente para o deficiente, respondendo-o em um tom desanimado, enquanto Tweek fora apenas educado. — C-c-c-cadê o Clyde e T--T-oken?

          Jimmy se levantou, apoiando-se rapidamente em suas muletas.

          — Acho que subiram. — Craig sequer reparou quando os dois amigos haviam deixado o cômodo, demonstrando com seu timbre como não se importava nem um pouco para onde teriam ido.

          Jimmy não demorou muito para começar arrumar e organizar suas coisas, que teve o processo acelerado quando Tweek se pôs a ajudá-lo, enquanto perguntava aos dois rapazes como havia sido a noite assim que adormeceu. O loiro respondia, contando de forma resumida os acontecimentos, enquanto o mais alto apenas escutava, sem vontade de se meter no assunto.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

Kyle e Cartman estavam a sós no quarto enquanto os outros três se dirigiam até a cozinha para o café da manhã. O ruivo estava irritado com o desafio imposto pelo mais gordo, mesmo que na hora não demonstrasse sinal, fervia por dentro.

          Eric fazia aquilo para provocá-los, pressionando-os com os segredos que, de alguma forma, descobria. O mais baixo estava simplesmente cansado daquilo. O sardento simplesmente odiava demais todas as atitudes de Cartman, na verdade, era praticamente tudo nele irritava Kyle, pois nada poderia ser salvo naquele ser.

          Eric sequer dava uma desculpa para tais atos, apenas agia naturalmente enquanto causava problemas às pessoas, que geralmente se resumiam em humilhações em público. Não sentia remorso ou vergonha, muito menos empatia. Fazia qualquer um passar vergonha na frente de todos. Broflovski sentia uma vergonha imensa, pior, sentia-se completamente imundo em sempre estar ao lado do garoto, por ser considerado “amigo” dele pelos que apenas analisavam de fora. Kyle queria se afastar e já até tentou, porém, era algo muito mais complicado do que imaginava.

          — Que ideia estúpida foi aquela? — O judeu cruzava os braços enquanto permanecia parado em frente à porta, impedindo a passagem. Seus olhos fuzilavam os castanhos de Cartman.

          — Por que está irritado, Kylezinho? Nem foi você quem perdeu. — Eric sorriu dando aquela típica expressão sarcástica que possuía, mas que logo se foi quando sentiu uma pontada em seu estômago.

          — Não importa se ganhei ou não, você vai causar uma humilhação pra ele! — O sardento tentava manter a calma para não gritar com o mais alto e ser ouvido por todos no andar inferior.

          — Você não parecia irritado ontem quando eu propus isso — provocou — ou está assim porque não quer que Stan grite outro nome que não seja o seu? — Apesar da dor em sua barriga, seus olhos eram maliciosos e, mesmo assim, um sorriso da mesma espécie se formou.

          Kyle apertou com força sua mão, cravando suas unhas na pele, mas respirou fundo tentando relaxar. Queria muito socar a cara de Cartman naquele momento, na verdade há muito tempo, fazê-lo tirar aquele desafio inútil ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse, se desculpar pelas humilhações que causara, desfazer aquele sorriso nojento e acabar com aquela confiança absurda que possuía.

          Mas Kyle precisava que manter a calma, ainda mais por saber que daria a Eric o que ele queria.

          Fazem bons anos que Cartman tenta com todas as forças fazer Broflovski perder toda a sua paciência, mas o ruivo sempre se continha, dando mais motivação ao mais alto de provocá-lo. Kyle sabia que Cartman queria algo dele, como degradar a sua imagem de uma maneira terrível, por isso, o mais gordo, precisava, e contava, com a explosão de fúria do sardento. Claro, o judeu não era idiota e se controlava ao máximo, no limite, para não cair nas garras de Eric, então, naquele momento, mais uma vez, só precisava convencê-lo a desistir, mesmo que inutilmente, ou dizer a Stan para não fazer.

          — Nem tente convencê-lo a parar — começou o mais alto como se soubesse os planos do ruivo — pois a consequência será pior. Agora sai da frente. — Eric deu um pequeno empurrão em Broflovski que abriu o resto do caminho bufando de raiva.

          Não lembrava exatamente quando foi que o mais gordo começou com tudo aquilo, com aquele jogo de manipulação, mas quando se deram conta, ele já estava propondo coisas mais íntimas além de chantagear cada um deles com segredos ultra secretos ou ameaças. Kyle abominava aquilo, a maneira que Cartman os convenciam tão facilmente, todos simplesmente sediam as suas vontades.

Broflovski sequer tinha um grande segredo para temer ser descoberto, pois o que possuía não era nada humilhante, e com certeza não tinha medo de Eric. Kyle poderia ter todos os sentimentos ruins sobre o garoto, _todos_ , menos medo. Entretanto, não fazia nada a respeito devido aos outros componentes do grupo. Simplesmente permanecia quieto em seu canto, agindo como se estivesse temendo-o enquanto analisava formas de pará-lo.

          Claro, talvez Cartman achasse que o ruivo tinha pavor dele, e mesmo que lhe causasse raiva pensar assim e ferindo seu orgulho, Broflovski agia como tal, sabendo que a situação poderia ser pior caso não demonstrasse o que o mais gordo queria. Eric simplesmente ameaçava contar a Stan sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos ao Super Melhor Amigo, como se fosse a coisa mais abominável do mundo. Kyle apenas tinha vontade de rir, debochado como era, e dizer que aquilo lhe ajudaria muito.

          Afinal, já reparara nos olhares que recebia de Marsh, seus olhos azuis cobalto sempre emitiam um brilho diferente quando se encaravam, percebia o quanto o moreno corava quando ambos estavam muito próximos, coisa que começou a ocorrer recentemente, e também os diversos sorrisos envergonhados e cheios de sentimentos do mais baixo.

          Sim, Kyle já percebera há um tempo, e por isso tentava demonstrar o quanto o amigo era correspondido, no entanto, mesmo que parecesse tão óbvio, ainda tinha aquela pequena insegurança de estar errado, exagerando demais nas suas análises.

          Talvez a aposta de Cartman poderia ser algo benéfico caso Stan confessasse para si, mas e se fosse outra pessoa? Kyle não iria aguentar ouvir isso. Seu amigo era muito popular no colégio devido ao time de Futebol Americano, por isso era sempre próximo de várias pessoas onde algumas se aproveitavam de sua imagem ou bondade para agirem. Claro, Kyle tinha uma boa confiança em seus instintos, entretanto, havia aquela pequena pontada de insegurança que invadia qualquer pessoa apaixonada.

          _Porra, Cartman!_

          Broflovski era seguro de si, mas de um jeito ou de outro, Eric conseguia atrapalhá-lo. Kyle sabia que seu amor era correspondido, então por que ainda tinha que ter dúvidas? Era aquilo que Cartman queria?

          Entretanto, independente de quem fosse o nome a ser revelado, Kyle sabia que seria vergonhoso admitir algo tão íntimo para tanta gente, e a ideia de mais alguém ali do grupo ceder às vontades sádicas do mais gordo lhe reviravam o estômago, principalmente se a pessoa fosse Stan. Não aceitaria de jeito nenhum seu melhor amigo passar por uma situação humilhante para a diversão de Cartman.

          Broflovski suspirou, já calmo e seguiu até a sala de jantar, contando alguns números mentalmente, deixando a raiva esvair de vez. Ao chegar no último degrau, lançou um olhar até as cadeiras, sentindo-se aliviado que Cartman não se encontrava ali no momento.

          Deu uns passos, aproximando-se da mesa e sorriu assim que recebera um olhar de Stan, junto a um sorriso contido, que parecia lhe esperar para começar a comer. Kyle sentou ao lado do amigo, sentindo a sua pequena insegurança desaparecer, ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim, diante daquela expressão apaixonada que Marsh parecia não perceber que tinha quando se encaravam.

          — Cartman está com muita dor de barriga. Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ele comer tudo aquilo. — Comentou Butters enquanto pegava uma torrada e espalhava manteiga. Sua voz não era de alguém que estava preocupado e isso deixou Kyle um pouco contente.

          — Azar o dele por ser guloso. — Kyle fingiu desinteresse ao assunto enquanto pegava a garrafa de café e despejava o líquido no copo de Stan, que tentava impedi-lo. O ruivo sabia que não era bom rir de situações assim, mas se tratava de Eric e, bem, ele merecia muito mais.

          — Mas tem a carne esquisita também… Só o cheiro dela me deixou enjoado. — Butters torceu o rosto ao lembrar-se da comida.

          — E cadê aquele bundão? — O ruivo misturou algumas gotas de leite, adoçou e entregou ao amigo, logo partindo para a sua xícara.

          — Foi pedir um remédio pra senhora Liane ou foi pro banheiro. — McCormick sorriu com certa malícia, observando Kyle terminar com a preparação de sua bebida e preparar uma torrada, entregando direto a Stan. O ruivo sabia que Kenny se divertia com a cena.

          Broflovski sempre fizera isso com o amigo, lhe preparava o café, assim como Stan também fazia algumas vezes para Kyle e era algo que nenhum deles mudaria, mesmo que recebessem o sorriso mais sugestivo possível. Porém, nunca se importavam quando as brincadeiras e provocações partiam de Kenny, eles apenas o ignoravam como aprenderam a fazer ao longo dos anos.

 

          Os quatros comiam tranquilamente enquanto conversavam de um assunto ou outro, combinando de se encontrarem no lago mais tarde para fazerem alguns planos de férias. Stan era o único que se mantinha mais quieto que o normal e imaginou estar sendo muito perceptível. Sentia-se nervoso com o pedido sacana de Eric, se perguntando se deveria ou não realizá-lo. Marsh perdera apenas _duas_ vezes e agora teria que pagar com algo ruim. Claro, ele podia desistir, sim, porém estavam lidando com Cartman, alguém que sempre deixava uma leve ameaça no ar.

          _Por que ainda somos amigos dele?_

          Era um pensamento que invadia sua cabeça toda vez que analisava as atitudes de Eric, que quase sempre era malvado. Stan lembrava-se de tudo que o mais gordo aprontou já que seu prazer era sempre deixar todos à beira do nervosismo. Como sendo uma pessoa com bom coração, Marsh tentava encontrar o lado de cada situação, afinal, as pessoas sempre possuíam algum bondade em seu interior… Bom, só que realmente era algo muito difícil de encontrar em Cartman.

          _Como poderei admitir na frente de todos que gosto do Kyle? E que quero fazer… sexo… com ele?_

          Sentia suas bochechas arderem ao pensar em algo assim, enquanto imagens sua e de seu amigo, se beijando e… nus, com o ruivo em cima dele, invadiam-lhe a cabeça. Seu corpo estremeceu assim que o calor começou a invadi-lo, seguindo até sua virilha. Ele precisava parar com aquilo ou então seu corpo o entregaria.

          — Merda! — Exclamou sem perceber que falara alto demais. Olhou de relance para os amigos que o encaravam confusos, exceto por Kyle que mostrava um interesse grande naquele ato súbito.

          — O que foi, Stan? Pensando na nossa aposta? Imaginando você fudendo com alguém? — Eric que estava fora há algum tempo, surgiu ao lado de Marsh e se sentou na ponta da mesa enquanto sorria sarcástico. Stan sentiu-se muito mais embaraçado que antes, porque, mesmo que as palavras tivessem saído de maneira maldosa pelo _Cartman_ , ele estava certo.

          — Deixe ele em paz. — Se meteu Kyle — Você não pode obrigá-lo a fazer essa merda.

          — Não se meta, judeu de merda. — Eric olhava intensamente para Stan — Se não cumprir vai acabar sendo pior. E Kyle — encarou-o —, na próxima vez que se meter de novo, vai se arrepender.

          — Só não se esqueça que você também tem algo para fazer. — Lembrou Kenny, interrompendo rapidamente a conversa, fazendo Cartman revirar os olhos e reclamar logo em seguida sobre o que havia proposto. Kyle apenas agradeceu mentalmente por McCormick tê-lo tirado um pouco daquele assunto pois o ruivo estava prestes a se exaltar novamente.

          Cartman realmente tinha o dom de irritá-lo ao limite com poucas ações.

 

          Não demoraram muito para sair da residência, onde os quatro se alimentaram às pressas. Todos já estavam irritados com Eric e suas provocações que continuaram durante a refeição inteira, provocando Stan que passara a ficar incomodado, o xingando de forma raivosa. Kyle estava a ponto de socá-lo mais uma vez e até mesmo Kenny pareceu estressado, achando aquela atitude realmente desnecessária e infantil.

          Por isso, assim que saíram, sem nem mesmo se despedirem do mais gordo, cada um seguiu para sua casa rapidamente para suas atividades, exceto por Kyle que decidiu seguir Marsh.

          A dupla não trocou muitas palavras até chegarem na casa, uma cena comum algumas vezes, onde ambos apenas apreciavam o momento juntos. A manhã estava incrivelmente fria para o verão, com neve ainda muito espessa sobre as calçadas e construções enquanto o céu ainda permanecia dublado .

Em menos de dois minutos já estavam em frente a residência verde. Adentraram a casa silenciosa, penduraram seus casacos nos cabides, retiraram os sapatos e seguiram direto para  quarto do rapaz.

          — Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, cara. — Kyle começou assim que Stan fechou a porta do aposento, não queria perder a oportunidade de deixar isso sem solução, de deixar seu amigo fazer.

          — Eu sei… Mas e se ele fizer algo ruim? Você lembra o que ele fez com o garoto da outra turma? — Stan jogou suas coisas num canto, tirou sua toca, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos negros, e começou a tirar uma de suas blusas enquanto Kyle sentava em sua cama e o observava atentamente. — Ele não cumpriu o que o Cartman pediu e teve merda misturada na comida. A cara do menino quando ele comeu aquilo e começou a chorar foi terrível… Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por ser amigo daquele bundão.

          De fato, Marsh se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Ao longo dos anos, o garoto já vira Eric fazer muitas coisas ruins e tudo isso mexia com ele. O episódio mais recente de todos foi de um nerd que teve fezes na comida. Stan estava próximo ao garoto quando isso aconteceu. O rapaz havia simplesmente pego seu almoço e ao dar as primeiras garfadas, vomitou. Boa parte do refeitório riu enquanto a outra simplesmente olhava enojado. Um outro garoto qualquer se aproximou para mexer na refeição, ver o que tinha, e assim que fungou profundamente, pareceu que imitaria o gesto do outro. Ele afastou o prato e gritou:

          — Ele estava comendo merda! — Com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

          Stan sentiu seu estômago revirar na hora, principalmente ao ver Cartman se aproximando do aluno, dizendo algo em seu ouvido enquanto este se preparava para regurgitar mais alguma coisa. O moreno nem precisou analisar a situação, pois assim que o garoto começou a chorar sabia que Eric estava por trás daquilo.

          — Cartman é um puta sádico, Stan. Ele não ousaria a fazer algo assim com você sem que eu o matasse antes. — Broflovski tirou Marsh de suas lembranças enquanto ainda assistia o amigo com um olhar pensativo.

          — Mas ele iria descontar depois, não? — Stan deu alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado do sardento.

          — Sim, mas eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que pode ir contra ele, então, antes, ele teria o que merece. — O ruivo deslizou para mais perto. — Por isso não se preocupe em atender aquele desafio. — Kyle tocou os cabelos macio de Stan que fez seu coração perder todo o ritmo das batidas e seu peito subir e descer rapidamente ao sentir a mão pesada do amigo.

Mesmo tímido sorriu, sendo retribuído com seu sorriso favorito do amigo, aquele em que o ruivo mostrava seus dentes perfeitos de maneira tão infantil, doce e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

          — Stan? — Broflovski se aproximava aos poucos, sentindo a respiração desconcertada do moreno. — Você sabe que não precisa de desafio para dizer o que quer, certo? — O corpo de Marsh estremeceu com o timbre baixo, arrastado e sexy que Kyle fazia naquele momento, enquanto o calor que surgia de repente estacionasse no meio de suas pernas.

          Ambos já tinham seus rostos quase colado, tornando a respiração deles uma só, aspirando o hálito doce de cada um. Stan já fechava seus olhos, com o coração mais descontrolado que antes, com o corpo em chamas, sem perceber que sua boca abria lentamente.

          Kyle admirava-o encantado, com um leve sorriso bobo enfeitando seu rosto. Seu coração estava mais calmo que o do moreno, mas mesmo assim sentia-se igualmente nervoso. Semicerrou os olhos assim que seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância do outro, ao mesmo tempo que levava sua mão até o rosto de Stan.

          — Stan, querido? — Sharon batia na porta e Stan pulou da cama, assustado com a súbita interrupção. Seu rosto ardia e mesmo que estivesse tão desconcertado, encarava Kyle, que sorriu divertido com um olhar provocativo.

          Respirou fundo, quebrando o contato logo em seguida enquanto tentava desesperadamente se recompor.

          — Cara, você deveria se acalmar. Seu rosto está bem vermelho. — Kyle se levantou, aproximando-se do amigo que rapidamente tratou de disfarçar, se afastando, enquanto o maior tentava conter uma risada.

          Mais uma vez sua mãe bateu à porta e sem pensar muito, Marsh se dirigiu a ela, apressado, ajeitando suas roupas já em bom estado.

          — O que foi, mãe? — Perguntou o rapaz assim que abriu a porta.

          — Seu pai e eu vamos no mercado e voltaremos logo. Quero que esteja aqui para o almoço. — Apesar de dirigir a palavra ao filho, Sharon esticava o pescoço para o interior do cômodo, a fim de verificar o que se passava lá dentro, fingindo ignorar as bochechas rubras de Stan e sua voz completamente desnorteada.

          A senhora Marsh não era boba, sabia que aqueles garotos aprontavam alguma coisa, ou que estavam prestes a aprontar. Ela, Randy e a família Broflovski sabiam muito bem que seus filhos se gostavam, desde que eram muito próximos na infância, por isso ninguém se surprendia quando os jovens andavam juntos o tempo todo, assim como não seria novidade alguma caso assumissem um namoro a qualquer momento. Eles não se meteriam na relação de ambos, entretanto, tinham que fazer seus papéis de pais, aconselhá-los e ter uma conversa séria sobre sexo e suas consequências.

          Varrendo o olhar rapidamente, mas de maneira indiscreta, avistou Kyle perto da televisão, ajeitando o console para começarem a jogar. O ruivo estava completamente normal.

          — Kyle, querido, tudo bem? Quer ficar para o almoço? — A mulher perguntou simpática. Stan apenas a observava incrédulo com a capacidade de sua mãe em fingir que não estava, há alguns segundos atrás, sondando seu quarto.

          — Tudo sim, senhora Marsh e adoraria ficar, mas terei que ver com minha mãe antes. — O judeu sorria educado como de costume, ao encarar Sharon, sem nenhum indício de quem estivera aprontando. A mulher não sabia se sentia decepcionada ou feliz.

          — Eu ligarei para ela, não se preocupe. Quero que experimente minha nova receita. — Declarou alegre, passando a fitar os dois garotos atentamente.

          — Bom, então se minha mãe não se importar, ficarei contente em almoçar aqui. — O ruivo sorriu conquistador e Stan sentiu-se novamente agitado, principalmente quando Kyle passou a encará-lo como uma provocação.

          — Então voltarei daqui a pouco. — Sharon apenas acenou animada para os dois garotos, lançou um olhar de advertência para ambos e saiu, deixando Stan confuso com seu propósito.

          — Enquanto isso, vamos jogar alguma coisa? — Perguntou o sardento, voltando sua atenção ao controle de videogame em suas mãos. Stan apenas concordou relutante com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Cartman ainda sentia muita dor, desde o meio da noite quando acordou suando, até a saída de seus amigos. Havia levantado na madrugada para tomar algum remédio que aliviasse a maldita dor, e isso funcionou por hora, mas agora mais nada parecia ajudar.

          De manhã, quando acordou mais cedo que todo mundo, se dirigiu às pressas ao banheiro para vomitar. Imaginou que sairia uma papa roxa de tanto bolinhos de carne que ingerira, porém, apenas água e bile passaram por sua boca, queimando todo sua garganta. Mais uma ou duas vezes pondo tudo pra fora foi o suficiente para a dor se dissipar. Escovou os dentes e voltou para cama, tentando dormir mais um pouco.

          Mas momentos mais tarde, no meio de sua conversa agradável com Kyle, o incômodo voltou, fazendo-o perder mais algum tempo preso no banheiro após pedir outro remédio para sua mãe, que também parecia ter os mesmos sintomas, porém, leves.

          Agora, sozinho em sua casa, seu estômago retorceu violentamente, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido. Mais uma vez a vontade de ir ao banheiro e colocar tudo para fora aparecia, mesmo com dois comprimidos tomados antes do café. Cartman apenas apertou sua barriga, correndo desesperado ao banheiro enquanto se arrependia amargamente por comer todos aqueles bolinhos. Entretanto, não deixou de se alegrar quando uma bela ideia surgiu em sua mente, causando um sorriso malicioso antes de seu corpo espasmar contra o sanitário.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Butters estava distraído em seu projeto desde a hora que chegou em casa, concentrado, perdido em seus papéis. Devido a sua grande competência artística, seus interesses eram amplos nessa área e com isso possuía diversas habilidades como: dança — que praticara quando criança —, música, escultura, pinturas,  entre outros. Seu conhecimento não era tão aprofundado, mas buscava o que podia na internet para se inteirar nesse mundo e por conta disso, as pessoas lhe pediam favores, principalmente para algo romântico, que era exatamente o que fazia naquele momento.

          Era a quinta ou sexta vez que fazia favores para alguma declaração. Os alunos do colégio chegavam nele e encomendavam algo que pudessem presentear ou homenagear a pessoa amada. Geralmente eram coisas simples como cartazes com frases e desenhos feitos à mão, cartões, pequenos buquês de flores de papel e outras coisas mais artesanais, no entanto, era a primeira vez que fazia uma canção e isso estava deixando-o atordoado.

          Claro, tentou recusar o pedido, pois o que sabia sobre partituras eram poucas coisas, apenas a teoria básica sobre diagrama, claves, batidas, notas musicais e alguns acordes, mas sequer tinha tocado outro instrumento fora da orquestra da escola, especialmente o piano que não possuía muita familiaridade.

          Entretanto, este não era o seu real motivo para ter recusado, afinal, poderia aprender com qualquer vídeo na internet, além de conhecer pessoas que o ajudariam, mas sim porque a canção era para uma pessoa que sequer merecia algo assim, tão especial.

          — Quero fazer uma canção para o Cartman. — Disse uma garota com as bochechas vermelhas, completamente tímida, enquanto admirava os próprios pés. Butters sentiu o nervosismo dela ao lhe pedir aquilo, achando-a extremamente fofa enquanto seu coração se remoía em pena pela péssima escolha da menor.

          Leo apenas suspirou após um tempo, sem saber o que fazer, dividido entre dizer toda a verdade, de como Cartman não prestava e decepcionar a garota ou deixar que ela visse com seus próprios olhos. Era uma escolha difícil porque não era da sua conta o que as pessoas faziam, mas Stotch era um rapaz de coração bom para deixar que a menina se magoasse. Por isso decidira que  faria a música, mas antes de entregar contaria tudo, sobre a personalidade ruim de seu “amigo”.

          — Butters, seu amigo está aqui em baixo. Mandarei subir. — Ouviu sua mãe gritar no andar inferior e logo depois ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando de seu quarto.

          Sem nem mesmo esperar a batida, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e revelando a pessoa que esperava para lhe ajudar.

          — Bom dia, Tweek! — Saudou com uma voz animada enquanto liberava espaço para que o amigo entrasse.

          Tweek estava um pouco mal-humorado naquela manhã. Não havia dormido o quanto queria e mal chegou em casa quando seus pais lhe avisaram que Butters o esperava em sua casa para lhe ajudar com alguma coisa. Ele apenas seguiu ao quarto para guardar suas coisas, colocar o celular para carregar, depois tomou algumas xícaras de café e seguiu até a casa do menor. Tweak conhecia muito bem seu amigo para saber que era alguma coisa importante de se fazer, caso contrário, Stotch apenas se viraria sozinho, ou não, já que o mais velho era simplesmente abusado.

          Assim que entrou, o mais novo não deixou de notar como o quarto de Butters era organizado e mesmo que tivesse diversos papéis espalhados pela cama e na mesa, ainda assim não chegava nem perto da bagunça que era o quarto de Tweek.

          Roupas jogadas, cama bagunçada, peças de lego, papéis e telas… Uma completa zona. Contudo, não fora nem isso que lhe chamara tanta atenção assim que virou para encarar o menor a sua frente, mas sim a tranca eletrônica que o quarto tinha. _Um exagero_ , pensou. Sabia muito bem que os Stotch eram rígidos e sempre o colocavam de castigo por tudo, mas nunca imaginou que fosse para tanto.

          — Bom dia, Butters. — Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Tweek retirou seu casaco e o segurou enquanto se dirigia para a cama, pegando algumas folhas dispostas sobre ela.

          — Que bom que apareceu! — Leo se aproximou.

          — Não fale como se eu tivesse vindo porque quis. Queria estar dormindo na minha cama agora. — O mais novo sentou sobre o colchão, sem nem se importar se havia alguma coisa ali embaixo.

          Butters apenas sorriu divertido.

          — Preciso de sua ajuda para uma música. Como você já tocou piano antes, pensei que poderia me ajudar com os ajustes dela. — Stotch seguiu até a mesa onde apanhando os últimos papéis que esteve mexendo e se aconchegou ao lado do amigo.

          — Você quer que eu trabalhe em plena manhã? Cara, não tem outra coisa pra fazer? Estamos de férias! — Tomou as folhas da mão de Butters e as analisou.

          — Você sabe que não tinha escolha sobre isso. A não ser se você queira que eu pegue aquele _corpo_ e o faça escorrer loucamente assim que apertar com _tooooda_ força.

          Tweek, que olhava com meia concentração para a partitura, baixou suas mãos bruscamente, virando seu rosto em uma expressão de incredulidade ao ouvir aquela clara e singela ameaça em tom exageradamente provocativo.

          — Não! Argh! Não pode fazer isso! Só eu tenho permissão de tocá-lo e apertá-lo. Ele é MEU!

          — Mas minhas mão são habilidosas! Garanto que meu trabalho seria incrível se me deixa-se tocar... — Butters fez um pequeno beicinho.

          — Ah! Não! — Seus olhos se abriam cada vez mais e sua voz começava a se alterar.

          Leo apenas riu com a reação e expressão do amigo. Achava muito engraçado como Tweek poderia manter a calma em um momento para logo depois surtar, como se tivesse sido descoberto em algo completamente constrangedor.

          — Você já tocou piano antes? — Tweek mudou de assunto bruscamente, assim como sua expressão, sabendo que agora não poderia mais recusar — Está bom até, mas realmente precisa de uma ajustada e eu conseguiria te ajudar melhor com um piano aqui.

          O loiro mais novo se levantou, indo em direção à mesa, sentando-se na cadeira e virando-se de frente ao amigo que já havia parado de tirar sarro de sua cara. Stotch olhava-o pensativo.

          — Não tenho um piano… Mas acho que deixam a gente usar no colégio.  — Leo também se levantou e começou a colher todos as folhas espalhadas no aposento enquanto pensava com quem deveriam falar sobre usar o piano da escola em plena férias.

          — Podemos ver isso depois. Vou ver o que posso fazer por enquanto. — Tweak voltou seu corpo para a frente da mesa e com uma caneta jogada ao lado de uma folha amassada, começou a rabiscar as notas ali na partitura enquanto cantarolava a melodia composta.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

          Kenny estava entediado em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama enquanto olhava para seu teto manchado. O adolescente tinha algumas atividades escolares para fazer antes da volta do ano letivo e seu quarto estava muito mais bagunçado que antes, porém, simplesmente os ignorou, preferindo apenas pensar que não havia nada para fazer, e que seu dia passaria lentamente. Claro, ele tinha até pensado em ficar na casa de algum amigo, mas praticamente todos não o queriam por perto, nem mesmo Butters, que era tão próximo de si, e por isso preferia deixar-se levar pelo tédio e fazer um pequeno drama de que estava sozinho.

          Stan e Kyle seguiram na frente de todos, sem nem mesmo perguntarem a McCormick se gostaria de acompanhá-los, afinal, o trio seguiria pelo mesmo caminho. Cartman sequer saira da casa e Butters apenas lhe disse que estaria ocupado o dia todo, e então seguiu para a casa ao lado, sem nem mesmo dar a chance de lhe oferecer ajuda. Por isso, seguiu lentamente para casa, sentindo a brisa estranhamente fria enquanto a cidade ainda permanecia silenciosa.

          Preparou-se para fechar os olhos, mesmo que não estivesse com sono naquele momento, quando ouvia sua porta ser escancarada e sua irmã adentrar, correndo em sua direção, pulando em seus braços, quase lhe atingindo o estômago.

          — Ken! Aqueles idiotas do outro lado da cidade vieram me atormentar no parque e roubaram meu celular! — A garota chorava enquanto o tom de sua voz alternava para alto e baixo, completamente desordenado.

          O mais velho se sentou no colchão, reparando em como Karen estava machucada e suja. A garota levava as mãos machucadas até o rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas que caíam descontroladas. Kenny tocou gentilmente em seus cabelos, tentando livrar seu rosto para que pudesse encará-la melhor, mas a pequena apenas o apertou em um abraço enquanto fungava no peito do irmão, que apenas lhe acariciou as madeixas castanhas com cuidado.

          Foram alguns minutos até a garota se acalmar, ainda deixando algumas lágrimas deslizarem em suas bochechas, quando Ken a afastou para fitá-la e tocar-lhe a ponta do queixo.

          — Vamos limpar suas feridas e você me conta o que aconteceu, certo? — Sua voz era doce, terna e cheia de preocupação.

          A levou até o banheiro, onde ficava a caixa de primeiro socorros, puxando-a delicadamente pelo pulso enquanto a pequena McCormick seguia enxugando seu rosto. A fez sentar na tampa do sanitário e depois puxou as pequenas mãos e  analisou cuidadosamente seus machucados que eram apenas esfolações.

          — Quem fez isso em você? — Ken mantinha a voz calma enquanto molhava um pedaço de toalha na torneira e apertava delicadamente sobre as mãos de Karen.

          — Foram os idiotas dos King. A Jessy me odeia porque ela gosta do Ike e acha que estou namorando ele. Aí ela chamou o irmão dela e os dois me bateram. Levaram meu celular dizendo que eu não poderia ter nada dado pelo Ike. — A garota voltou a chorar, lembrando-se mais das palavras que lhe proferiram do que todo o ato em si.

          O irmão mais velho ficou sem palavras para o acontecimento. Obviamente os tais King estavam querendo arranjar confusão com sua família, na qual os McCormick eram bons devido aos pais briguentos que tinham.

          Kenny não pôde deixar de sentir raiva pela covardia que aqueles irmãos de merda fizeram. Odiava que mexessem com com sua família sem motivo algum, principalmente quando o assunto era sua irmã, a pessoa mais preciosa que existia nesse mundo.

          O loiro continuou a passar o pedaço de pano e logo espirrou um pouco de spray antisséptico quase vencido, molhou uma outra ponta do tecido e seguiu com o tecido para o rosto da irmã, limpando qualquer sujeira que cobrisse a pele. Kenny teve de se conter ao máximo para não demonstrar o quanto estava irritado com aquilo, já que obviamente aquela mancha avermelhada na bochecha de Karen vinha de um soco ou talvez um tapa, e que lábios cortados provavelmente vieram do ato.

          McCormick abriu a boca da mais nova apenas para certificar que o estrago não tivesse sido o pior, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado assim que viu estar tudo bem com seus dentes, no entanto a sua raiva parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

          Assim que terminara tudo, com Karen sem derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, Kenneth a abraçou, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos sedosos da irmã, beijando-a na testa.

          — Eu vou atrás daqueles bastardos. — Prometeu, plantando mais um beijinho, só que no topo da cabeça, sentindo o aroma doce do shampoo que a garota adorava usar.

          — E se eles fizerem algo para você? — Karen retribuia o abraço, sentindo-se mais calma e aquecida pelos braços protetores do irmão.

         — Tsc… Aqueles filhos da puta não farão nada comigo, não se preocupe. — Apertou ainda mais o abraço, tomando o cuidado com o pequeno corpo.

 

          Após Karen estar completamente tranquila, Kenny pediu mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido enquanto preparava umas panquecas para irmã e deixava os pães velhos no forno até virarem torradas. O pequena McCormick até tentou ajudar em meio a sua explicação, preparando uma chaleira com água, mas fora impedida pelo mais velho que alegou não ser necessário.

Assim que o simples café da manhã — com panquecas sem recheio ou calda, torradas sem acompanhamento e chá quente sem açúcar — estava pronto, ambos comeram enquanto conversavam agradavelmente sobre o que Ken tinha feito na casa dos Cartman. O mais velho sabia que era apenas uma maneira de Kah se distrair, mudando de assunto para coisas aleatórias, e ele a respeitou. Era melhor assim.

          Quando a pequena já estava dormindo no sofá, após deitar para assistir um pouco de televisão na companhia do irmão, Kenny a levou para o quarto, ajeitando-a na cama e cobrindo-a com cuidado para que não acordasse. Plantou um beijo delicado na testa de Karen, gesto que fazia todas as noites, e se dirigiu furioso até a residência dos metidos King, contrastando completamente com sua aparência serena de momentos antes.

          A família King era um pessoal considerado falsos ricos, pois mesmo sendo da mesma classe que qualquer outro cidadão de South Park — exceto os Brown e McCormick —, todos ali gostavam de exibir suas coisas novas e caras para todos.

          O senhor Leon era um pouco mais contido que os outros membros, mas o que ele não tinha de exibicionismo material, possuía em sua personalidade de superioridade. Ele não exibia seu carro novo ou suas roupas caras como a esposa Tina, mas gostava de dizer que era alguém superior a todos pois sua família seguia valores que só eram dignos á eles.

          Já a senhora King se exibia com suas coisas de marca em cada estabelecimento que visitava. Era um saco! Carol sempre voltava irritada quando se encontrava com essa mulher na rua, pois a maior diversão dela era falar mal dos McCormick. Enquanto as crianças, elas eram os típicos filhos mimados.

          John era do mesmo time que Kenny, no futebol americano, e ele sempre se achava o melhor sendo que nem mesmo era o líder ou considerado o melhor jogador. O garoto parecia ter uma certa implicância com o loiro por ser amigo de Stan, o capitão. Vivia provocando Ken nos corredores ou vestiário e ficava furioso quando ignorado.

          Agora a pequena Jessy… Se Ken fosse um de seus pais, aquela garota já teria apanhado muito. A menina poderia ser muito mais mimada que Cartman já fora em sua infância.

          Enquanto seguia para o outro lado da cidade, montando mentalmente uma conversa séria com a família retardada, Kenny avistou no meio do caminho, saindo da casa marrom clara, o trio de garotos que adorava perturbar as paciências. Levando isso como um sinal para que se acalmasse, se aproximou rapidamente com o humor um pouco melhor.

          — E aí, rapazes? Estão indo a um encontro? — Ken enlaçou um dos braços no ombro do líder, forçando Clyde a abrir espaço para ele.

          — Se manda daqui, McCormick. — Craig tirou o braço do loiro bruscamente. O moreno apenas olhava para a frente mas com uma leve irritação ao ter seu momento de paz atrapalhado.

          — Adoro quando você é todo brusco assim, Craig. — Kenny grudou no braço de Tucker, passando uma das mãos livres em suas costas.

          — Caralho! Te mandei sair daqui! — O mais alto parou seu caminhar e apenas virou a cabeça em direção ao loiro, lançando um olhar fulminante, tentando ao máximo se conter para não quebrar a cara sardenta de Kenneth.

          Craig odiava quando Kenny tentava grudar nele com suas piadas idiotas.

          McCormick estava pronto para mais alguma uma brincadeira, forçando o moreno a se estressar ainda mais, porém, logo seu foco mudou quando mais à frente, virando a esquina e subindo a rua, avistou a família de falsificados caminhando descontraídos. Automaticamente deixou os braços de Craig e deu uns passos antes de parar e virar para o trio:

          — Tenho coisas para fazer agora, mas depois nos vemos. — Kenny piscou e seguiu em direção ao seu destino, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco laranja, mudando drasticamente sua expressão, tornando-a muito séria.

          Craig, Clyde e Token apenas reviraram os olhos com a desagradável despedida de Ken.

          — Esse cara fica no meu pé desde a porra de um trabalho! — Reclamou Craig, indignado com tanta persistência do mais baixo em ser seu amigo.

          — Eu sei. Ele ficou atrás de mim até me tornar amigo dele também. — comentou Clyde, lembrando-se de como Kenny era persistente, já que estavam no mesmo time — Enfim, vamos logo para a nossa missão! — Bateu palmas animado.

          Donovan pegou nas mãos dos amigos e os puxou, atravessando a casa de Craig, de onde saíram, adentrando rapidamente a residência dos Valmers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a @ClotsQueen por mais uma betagem incrível! <3
> 
> Então, o que acharam? Sei que esperavam um pouco mais de terror, mas o processo aqui será lento, porém cheio de detalhes para se somar até o final da fic! Por isso, tenham paciência e criem suas teorias ao longo da história, e claro, não deixem de me contar, okay?  
> Bom, esse capítulo é bem despretensioso, temos um momento Twetters (que adoro) ali, um Kenny super protetor, momentos Style, Crenny pra quem gosta... Um monte de coisa legal hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado dele...
> 
>  
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Espero que estejam gostando de toda a história, pois eu garanto que ficará melhor ainda!
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!
> 
> Até mais!! =3


	4. Afazeres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiii! Como vão?? 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem dele, pois eu adoro tudo o que tem aqui! E já aviso vocês que agora terei que escrever os novos, então pode ser que demorem... T-T 
> 
> Enfim, vamos ao que interessa! Antes, tem uma parte na história que fala sobre músicas de italianos franceses e colocarei nas notas finais, caso alguém queira ouvir! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Tweek and Butters Já esteve presente em algum momento nas apresentações, comentando e arrumando cada compasso escrito pelo mais velho. A música foi tocada no disco ao mesmo tempo em que Tweek tocava um piano no aplicativo de seu celular.

Em meio às atitudes que o mais novo está ocupado, Leo preparam as xícaras de café para ajudar na concentração de seu amigo enquanto ouvem as teclas falsas do instrumento. Claro que a língua era muito diferente de um piano real, mas as manteigas podiam ter uma amostra do seu trabalho feito uma semana toda, o que o deixava muito feliz.

O mais novo estava praticamente esgotado, cansado da sua noite de jogos que durou duas ou três horas da manhã. O que é isso ?, e o mesmo com todo o café que tomava - uma quantidade de bem menor do que estava acostumado -, não o despertava como deveria deveria. A sua cabeça deve ter, mas também de igual modo estressar com o aplicativo.

Não era fácil manuseá-lo, apesar de simples. Tweek gostava de teclas e vê-los, na sua frente, num piano real, onde todos se dispostas, lado a lado, em suas escalas, obedecendo a uma sequência correta, fazendo o encontre rapidamente uma nota desejada. Já não há nenhum aplicativo difícil de ser executado, pois as notas são mais difíceis de serem editadas em maiores quantidades, e as que não precisam mais ser tocadas são erradas devido ao dedo ser mais gordo que elas, além de fazer um péssimo que seja possuía.

O loiro sardento suspirou quando se chocou com uma nota errada e estragou tudo o que estava a fazer, quebrando todo o clima da melodia.

\- Argh! Desisto! Isso é uma merda! - Exclamou de repente, pulando da cadeira e indo até uma janela do quarto para se acalmar.

Você é um piano de verdade agora? - Butters, sentado na cama, se levantou e se pôs ao lado do amigo.

\- Acho melhor, ou tire os papéis e quebrando o celular. - Tweek se virou de frente para o menor - Mas antes, pra quem é uma música?

Leo suspirou audivelmente, enquanto esperando a pergunta pergunta. Your friend a fizesses some minutes out, mas o menor conseguiu escapar de uma resposta e momento - Tweak percebera - e não conseguiria disfarçar novamente. Não foi quem contou com o amigo para quem era presente, sabiamente as expressões e palavras que o mais novo usaria.

\- Antes de te contar, ter que deixar claro uma coisa séria, Tweek. - Sturch se aproximou and aperou os ombros do alto - Você não vai gostar de saber quem é isso.

Há apenas uma revista séria do loiro sem conseguir se manter calmo. O pensamento invadiu sua cabeça, junto ao nervosismo, não podendo conter-se como palavras.

\- Não é para o Craig né?

Stotch notou o estilo desespero na expressão e voz do amigo, que causou risos. Tweek sempre deixava o jogo ao redor de Morreu de medo de alguém se declarar para Tucker. Era uma pergunta mais comum que o novo maior, já que algumas vezes se realizava com pedidos de ajuda, chamava Tweek se desesperar à toa.

\- Não é para o Craig. Você não pode gostar, não é um presente para ele, mas ... - Leo se aproximou vagarosamente, fazendo o loiro mais alto encostar na parede. Seu olhar era intenso e maldoso. Você pode me ajudar.

\- Ou o quê? - Arriscou, com voz baixa e sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Vou deixar que faça o que sei fazer melhor: Te deixar maluco. - manteigas sua expressão séria.

\- Com o quê? Você já fez de tudo comigo! - Olhou indignado.

\- Mas eu não fiz _aquilo ..._ ainda. Desde a última vez que você acabou, você acabou com as palavras de tão louco que ficou, então, dessa vez você _pode_ deixar um _mau_ efeito. - Butters mantinha seu timbre baixo e provocador, estendendo-se a frase de maneira lenta.

\- Puta merda, Butters… - Foi apenas o que foi? Me empurrou com um sorriso vitorioso.

O loiro mais alto não tem cabelo, puxando o pé para trás, completamente atordoado.

\- Ainda quer saber para quem é esta canção? - Butters voltou a mesa onde estavam as partituras e chacoalhou no ar.

Sim. - respondeu após se recompor - Ainda quero saber pra quem é. Quero saber se fazer a pena deixar o trabalho perfeito.

\- Então espere um momento.

Stotch saiu correndo do quarto, deixando Tweak impaciente. Imaginava que, seja lá pra quem fosse, tinha que ser terrível para que o amigo ficasse o enrolamento e ainda o arrelia com algo tão…

Voltei! - O menor trouxe um cupcake de _veludo vermelho_ dentro de uma embalagem.

Tweek iniciou uma de suas sobrancelhas com um claro agrado para que não ficasse irritado. O loiro entregou o bolinho para o mais alto, que tomou o olhar sobre o seu olhar.

\- Butters, a música é para o… - Butters se encoler as iniciais before the truth, prevendo exatamente o que fazer amigo faria - Cartman.

O mais alto arregalou os olhos instantaneamente.

\- AGH! JESUS! CARTILHEIRO? - Gritou, aproximando-se do garoto completo completamente atordoado.

        Tweak pegou com a mão livre em um dos braços de Butters eo fez virar de frente para si, para que se encarassem. Leo apenas o fitou, esperando o que mais poderia ser dito.

        - Você está louco, homem? Cartman? Que porra! - O maior ainda mantinha seu olhar perplexo - AGH! Perdi meu tempo aqui pra fazer uma música pro _Cartman_ ? Jesus! Deveria ter me avisado antes!

        - Se você tivesse morrido antes nem viria! Mas agora não pode voltar atrás, lembre-se do que pode acontecer. - Stotch espalmou o rosto do maior que revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se.

        - Está bem, está bem. - Suspirou derrotado ao render uma mão livre para o alto - Vamos logo terminar isso.

        Tweek abriu uma embalagem sem delicadeza alguma e mais um pedaço do bolinho antes de voltar para mesa.

 

⊱∵∴∷∵∴∷∵∴∷⊰

 

Kenny caminhou com a imprensa do que a tentativa, percebendo o centro de visitantes em poucos minutos, quase chegando ao seu destino final. Os irmãos King já haviam sumido da sua vista há alguns minutos, assim como os branquelos da sua enorme casa. McCormick continued the percurso imaginating as conversas and suposts. As reações dele foram com cada palavra que você deu, afinal, o loiro não estava lá para um simples pedido, para que deixar a sua irmã em paz, ele queria conversar seriamente com John sobre a covardia que fizera a Karen e também sobre Jessy, para deixar de ser uma garotinha invejosa.

        Ele esteve com raiva, mesmo que tenha sido achado um gaudio de Craig, mas assim como Kenny era bom em observar, podia simplesmente esconder o que estava sentindo. Empurrar as suas linguagens para um momento e não um outro desentrevedor com facilidade, principalmente quando via os jovens a sua frente conversando animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

        Assim que chegou a porta de entrada da casa, que veio a ser uma versão barata dos negros, Kenny tocou o interfone, surgindo, em seguida, uma voz masculina do outro lado, que o loiro procurava como um de John.

        - Bom dia, aqui é Kenny McCormick e gostaria de ter uma conversa com você e sua irmã. - Ken foi direto ao ponto, sem perder tempo com enrollações.

John não gostava do rapaz, como bem sabia, e por que não foi feito o menor sentido inventar desculpas para aquilo. Agora, se o jovem aceitaria seu chamado sairia para conversarem era outro assunto.

        - Desculpe-me, mas não tenho nada para falar com as pessoas como você. - Respondeu com uma voz entojada.

        - Tem certeza? Vocês acabaram de bater na minha irmã, seus filhos da puta. - Apesar do tom firme de sua voz, Ken ainda mantinha a calma.

        - Não tenho nada a tratar com você e sua _família_ . - Respondeu com uma entonação levemente enojada com a última palavra.

        - saiba que você pode sair até aí virem falar comigo. - Avisou, elevando um pouco mais a voz devido a uma forma tão fraca.

        No entanto, o interfone simplesmente desligado, deixando o loiro sozinho. McCormick não foi contactado. O rei sentiu seu sangue ao ser ignorado, concordando mentalmente Rei era apenas um frangão com medo de encarar como suas merdas.

        Ken viu por mais uns minutos da calçada, esperando que alguém saísse da casa, mas nada. Ele simplesmente ignorou e fez aparecer uma maluca de pular os portões e bater na porta, o filho da puta, mas ele tinha que aguentar e encontrar outra maneira de confrontar, não que tivesse que esperar o dia todo do lado de fora do chão até que alguém saísse. Claro, agora que tinha morrido, uma coisa nunca foi tão cedo sem uma presença dos pais, pelo menos isso não intimidaria.

Kenny se afastou das grades e não se enfraqueceu, sentindo a neve molhar sua calça. A to make your touch your chips bagunçados and esperou a presence of any a poster family.

 

⊱∵∴∷∵∴∷∵∴∷⊰

 

O seu corpo e a sua vontade de tomar uma bebida ao lado do seu filho, quase que em cima das suas pernas. Por algum motivo, a Broflovski quis sair da bebida com o seu lugar estratégico, com uma simples opção de simplesmente pagar por outro jogador durante os jogos. Porém, Marsh sabia muito bem que não era _por isso_ , mas sim porque o ruivo queria _provocá-lo_ .

        Foram ao todo ano de novo ano no período, após a saída da mãe. Kyle o observava intensamente, semper se aproximando do moreno de maneira repentina e depois fingia ser nada, bagunçando completamente o coração de Stan.

Em alguns momentos, Broflovski simplesmente passara sua mão pela perna de Marsh ao esticar o braço, e desmoronar mais tempo para levantar. A hora do ruivo não é encarava, deixando o moreno por menos, pelo menos, não se controlando.

        Bem, não era tão anormal uma situação dessas, pois Kyle sempre gostava de conversar olho ninguem com alguém, uma mania que tinha um jeito de ser uma forma de descobrir todas as intenções das pessoas - já que olhos nunca mentiam -, e ele gostava de gesticular por isso, nada era estranho. Kyle fazia como se fossem as meninas com as palavras coisas Stan, mas de maneira mais exagerada, com mais excentricidades, menos arreliadoras e com mais sentimentos, enquanto nos tocava, Broflovski gostava de tocar o moreno, seja sempre com os seus próprios dedos nos ombros, cabeça ou braço, ou simplesmente esbarrar nele levemente. Claro, them as dias normais do amigo, entretanto, hoje não _parecia_ normal.

        - Cara, you should prestou atenção no jogo ou vai morrer. - Kyle olhava para ele, com um sorriso terno. Marsh, que estava imerso em seus pensamentos, voltou a atenção ao ruivo, realizando-se em alguns momentos antes de voltar a fitar a tela. Stan?

        Sim? - Respondeu sem olhá-lo.

        - Vamos fazer outra coisa? - Stan arriscou um olhar para o lado no momento que Kyle pausava o jogo eo fitava, piscando

        - Como o quê? - O moreno virou-se de frente para o ruivo, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso, apesar da normalidade da sua voz.

Mesmo que Marsh o conhecesse tão bem, Broflovski ainda conseguia surpreendê-lo diversas vezes com questões de todos os tipos devido a sua natureza curiosa. Principalmente com essa inquietação que o maior parecia sentir horas antes.

        — Não sei, cara. — O sardento levou uma mão aos cabelos de Stan, pela segunda vez em menos de duas horas. Seu toque era carinhoso e cuidadoso, deixando Stan à beira de fechar seus olhos e ceder. — Faz muito tempo que andei pensando em fazermos algo diferente, sabe? A gente sempre joga esses jogos no videogame todas as vezes, e isso enjoa… pensei que poderíamos jogar alguma outra coisa mais interessante.

        Kyle aproximou seu rosto, com a respiração ofegante,e parou próximo ao do moreno, onde seu olhar varria a face do amigo, dos azuis cobalto até a boca chamativa. Broflovski sorria lascivamente e Marsh sequer conseguia desviar o olhar, tendo seu foco apenas na boca convidativa do amigo. Por algum motivo, pela segunda vez no dia, Kyle estava provocando-o com a ameaça de um beijo, e Stan não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou frustrado por ser apenas uma ameaça.

        Porém, antes mesmo de que acontecesse qualquer coisa, o nome de Stan foi ouvido do andar de baixo, chamado por Sharon, que chegara só agora de suas compras. Kyle se afastou sem perder a expressão divertida de antes, enquanto, desconcertado, outra vez, Stan se levantou, pigarreando e seguiu ao andar debaixo rapidamente, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse.

        Broflovski se levantou do chão, caminhou para a cama de Stan, se jogando de qualquer jeito, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo o aroma adocicado do shampoo misturado ao cheiro de eucalipto, único do amigo. Sentiu-se completamente sonolento em um piscar de olhos, cansado da noite anterior, mas mesmo assim conseguia tirar energias apenas para provocar Marsh, sua atividade favorita.

Fazia tempo que queria dizer algumas verdades ao amigo e fazer aquilo que sempre sentira vontade: Beijá-lo, porém, simplesmente a oportunidade que aparecia a sua frente era sempre atrapalhada de alguma forma, seja com telefonemas, interrupções ou mais um monte de coisas que poderiam acontecer. Entretanto, Kyle simplesmente adorava enlouquecê-lo de qualquer forma, apenas para vê-lo frustrado, cuja expressão era muito agradável, sabendo que aquilo se devia apenas pelo desejo do moreno de que o ato se consumasse.

Bom, as provocações não eram nada tão diretas como estavam sendo hoje, eram apenas coisas leves, mas hoje Broflovski sentia uma necessidade imensa de ir além e mais uma vez, como de costume, fora atrapalhado.

O ruivo apenas ouviu conversas e uma barulheira no andar inferior, imaginando que os Marshs estariam descarregando as compras, porém, assim que começou a levantar para ir até lá ajudá-los, Stan apareceu no cômodo.

        — Hey, cara, pode dormir se estiver cansado. — O moreno se aproximou para pegar sua blusa largada em cima da cadeira — Eu vou ajudar a mamãe com a comida, enquanto isso pode descansar. — O menor vestiu a peça enquanto encarava Kyle com um sorriso de leve.

        — Tem certeza? — Broflovski já voltava a se acomodar na cama de novo, mas desta vez se enfiando embaixo das cobertas.

        — Pode ficar tranquilo, cara. — Stan fechou o zíper de sua da roupa sendo observado pelo ruivo que estava completamente deitado — Te chamo quando estiver tudo pronto. Descanse bem.

        — Certo, cara. Obrigado. — O sardento sorriu, encarando atentamente o amigo.

        Stan se virou e seguiu até a porta, anotando mentalmente que deveria tirar as coisas jogadas no chão mais tarde, porém, antes de sair do cômodo, ouviu Kyle resmungar para ele, fazendo seu coração perder o ritmo.

        — Com seu cheiro aqui, não tem como dormir mal...

        O moreno virou-se com tudo para a cama, com o rosto corado, mas Kyle já estava virado para o lado da parede, imóvel. Marsh apenas sorriu bobo, saindo de vez do aposento, fechando a porta em seguida.

 

⊱∵∴∷∵∴∷∵∴∷⊰

 

Tucker estava de mau-humor enquanto seguia até a casa de Jimmy, tudo porque não pôde sequer descansar como o planejado.

Assim que Craig chegou em casa, após se despedir dos amigos, especialmente de Tweek, avistou seus pais e Tricia tomando café em meio ao silêncio. Os três apenas levantaram os olhares para o garoto que andava audivelmente pela casa, em direção a escada, e voltaram a sua refeição sem ao menos um bom dia.

Após chegar no quarto, largou sua bolsa de qualquer jeito no chão, tirou sua jaqueta e sapato às pressas, completamente acabado, e seguiu até sua cama, onde se enfiou de qualquer jeito de baixo das cobertas, e adormecendo rapidamente, sem previsão para despertar tão cedo. Entretanto, seu plano fora por água abaixo quando Clyde apareceu em seu quarto, gritando o seu nome enquanto pulava em cima dele.

Tucker fora desperto completamente, tomado pela ira ao ser esmagado pelo corpo pesado do jogador. O mais alto apenas o xingou como de costume, empurrando-o de cima de si. Sentou em sua cama e analisou o relógio, percebendo que haviam se passado apenas meia hora desde que adormecera.

— Craig!! Você me precisa me ajudar! — Foi o que Clyde disse assim que Craig lançou um olhar questionador sobre a visita indesejada do amigo.

 

Craig seguia bocejando, ouvindo Donovan comentar sobre algum plano que havia tramado junto a Jimmy, que provavelmente era algo extremamente idiota. O moreno, irritado, já preparava seus xingamentos para jogá-los em Clyde assim que o amigo revelasse o que eles teriam de fazer.

Não seria a primeira, nem última, vez que Clyde inventava um plano estúpido para o que quer que fosse e colocava o maior no meio, era sempre um motivo para testar a paciência de Tucker, porém, claro, era ainda melhor que encontrar McCormick no caminho.

O moreno simplesmente não gostava daquele loiro, não que fosse ódio ou coisa do tipo, ele apenas não se dava bem com a personalidade e a maneira de agir de McCormick. Para Craig, Kenny era um garoto alegre demais, bobo demais, atirado demais e completamente irritante, principalmente por estar sempre no seu pé.

Ele e Ken já haviam feito trabalhos juntos, mas o primeiro, no qual gerou essa perseguição do loiro, foi de biologia, onde ambos tinham que fazer uma pesquisa sobre plantas, procurar por toda cidade os tipos de vegetação existente e depois tirar fotos e colher amostras, além de apresentar um trabalho sobre elas e fazer um relatório. Foi uma semana inteira acompanhado do loiro proativo, alegre e sem graça. Craig achou que se passaram anos de tão longo que aqueles dias se estenderam.

Claro, após isso Kenny nunca mais o deixou em paz, pois mesmo que ambos tenham apresentado um excelente trabalho — que de acordo com a professora, ambos tiveram uma parceria incrível —, o menor fazia questão de perturbá-lo para serem amigos, ainda mais quando outros trabalhos vieram e outros professores — se não a mesma — os juntaram.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e já estava dentro da residência vermelha, retirando seus sapatos e seguindo ao andar de cima. Clyde simplesmente chegou e abriu a porta com tudo do quarto do rapaz e esperou Tucker entrar, completamente mal-humorado.

Assim que o mais alto fechou a porta, Donovan pôs-se a falar animado.

— Certo, caras. Agora poderemos analisar meu plano! — O garoto seguiu até a cama do amigo deficiente e se sentou, pegando um caderno que estava no meio das cobertas bagunçadas de Jimmy.

Tucker ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, questionando a si mesmo o que significava aquilo tudo.

— Estive aqui analisando com o Jimmy os melhores lugares para poder a levar a Bebe, vendo os restaurantes, dos mais caros aos _muito mais_ caros. Claro, analisamos também os locais próximos para a gente poder se divertir após comermos. E foram muitos resultados!

O rapaz deficiente, que estava no computador, começou a abrir algumas imagens no navegador, enquanto Donovan procurava uma página específica no caderno.

A expressão de impassibilidade de Craig se transformou em completa indignação, começando pela grande disponibilidade que eles tiveram em procurar coisas inúteis em tão pouco tempo, mas também se perguntando o que ele tinha a ver com a situação toda para ser acordado de maneira brusca.

— Achei! — Exclamou Clyde — Os locais são todos em Denver, mas caso não sejam muito bons, poderemos tentar outros lugares mais além.

— E-e-e-e-estávamos v-v-vendo locais que t-tivessem até mo-mo-motéis p-perto. — Acrescentou Jimmy.

— Sim! Ouvi por acaso a conversa das meninas, e uma delas lá, disse que nas férias iria passear com o namorado e nisso teriam sua primeira vez, sabe, cara, _fazer amor_... — Clyde olhou para Craig esperando que ele compreendesse o que estava querendo dizer — como se Tucker não soubesse o que era —. O moreno dos cabelos negros apenas levantou o dedo do meio como resposta — E a Bebe disse para a garota que parecia muito legal!!

O mais alto revirou os olhos, bufando.

— Primeiro, ela disse que _achou legal_ , e não quer algo parecido. E segundo, que porra eu tenho a ver com essa merda? — Craig controlou sua voz para que não saísse tão revoltada como estava se sentindo.

— Craig, cara, — Clyde se levantou e foi até o amigo — você não conhece as mulheres. Quando elas dizem que algo é legal, é porque elas querem aquilo! Claro, você nunca vai saber disso, pois você é gay!

Craig apenas lançou um olhar cortante para o amigo, mas logo relaxou sabendo que aquela situação era idiota demais para começar a discutir.

— E você está aqui porque é alguém lógico e sua capacidade de analisar as situações vai me ajudar a ter uma noite perfeita! Token vai me ajudar com transporte e algum dinheiro que faltar, mas não adianta nada se o local for uma merda.

— Não vou ajudar nessa bosta. — Informou, antes de virar as costas e se dirigir a porta.

— Mas, cara... Você não pode deixar seu amigo na mão... E se tudo der errado? — Clyde, com a voz chorosa, segurava no braço do mais alto que sequer o encarava.

— Cara, você e a Bebe são tão parecidos que o que você pensar agora, ela pensou minutos antes. O que você gostar, ela vai gostar também... Exceto se for ao Raisins ou coisa do tipo. — Aconselhou sem paciência.

Donovan o encarou com os olhos brilhosos e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, soltando-o em seguida e mudando completamente sua pose de chorão para alguém confiante.

— Então já sei para onde vamos. Jimmy prepara o telefone. E _vaaleeeuuu_ , cara!! — Clyde abraçou o mais alto, que se contorceu até se soltar, saindo do quarto às pressas.

 

Assim que saiu da casa dos Valmers, Craig já estava sem mais aquele cansaço de antes. Bufou assim que chegou na calçada, querendo a todo custo que seu sono voltasse para que pudesse dormir um pouco mais, entretanto uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça. O moreno olhou em direção ao ponto de ônibus e simplesmente seguiu, indo em direção a casa de Tweek.

Demorou alguns minutos até chegar ao destino, onde fez o percurso todo pensando no que seu amigo poderia estar fazendo naquele momento, torcendo para que tivesse dormindo, para que assim tivesse uma desculpa menos direta para deitar ao lado do menor. Tucker tocou a campainha da casa, sendo atendido, alguns minutos depois, pela senhora Tweak.

— Bom dia, Craig! — Saudou a mulher com um sorriso — Que bom te ver!

— Bom dia, senhora Tweak. — Respondeu educado, porém, sem expressão alguma em sua voz ou face — Também estou feliz em vê-la.

— Se veio ver o Tweek, ele foi para a casa do Butters. — A mulher dos cabelos castanhos informou, já sabendo o motivo da visita do jovem.

— Ah... certo. Obrigado. — Agradeceu, sem mudar sua expressão enquanto a mulher apenas sorria.

— Se for até lá, diga ao Tweek que se ele quiser almoçar aqui, deixarei comida na geladeira. — A mulher apenas esperou que Craig assentisse, antes de sorrir mais uma vez.

Craig seguiu até a casa de Butters, e tocou a campainha. Stephen foi quem atendeu, mas diferente da senhora Tweak, o senhor Stotch era mal-humorado. Claro, o jovem não precisou dar nenhuma palavra para o homem compreender o que estava fazendo ali, afinal, Craig e Tweek eram famosos na cidade por causa do namoro falso deles há anos, que mesmo assim as pessoas insistiam queambos ainda estavam em um relacionamento.

— Butters não avisou que mais um amigo dele viria. — O senhor Stotch falava com uma leve irritação em sua voz, não gostando nada da visita surpresa de Craig.

— Desculpe, senhor Stotch. Vim apenas ver o Tweek, não pretendo demorar. — Tucker tentou suavizar sua voz.

O homem suspirou, revirando os olhos, e deu espaço para o jovem adentrar o local, avisando que ambos os garotos se encontravam lá em cima e especificando qual era o quarto. Craig seguiu calmo, sem nem fazer barulho e bateu na porta, ouvindo algumas conversas por trás dela. Um momento depois e ela foi aberta por Butters que pareceu surpreso com sua visita.

— Craig? — No mesmo instante Craig viu ao fundo o loiro sardento erguer a cabeça e olhar também surpreso para a porta.

Leopold deu um passo para o lado, permitindo a entrada do mais alto.

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

Os Marshs, especificamente Sharon e Stan, estavam na cozinha preparando o almoço sem muita preocupação com o horário. Devido ao final de semana onde a família não tinha pontualidade das refeições, a mulher sempre fazia a comida mais tarde que o normal. O pequeno Marsh — já não tão pequeno — era acostumado com aquela rotina, porém, sabia muito bem que Kyle não tinha os mesmos costumes. Sheila era sempre pontual em suas atividades e devido a isso, o amigo ruivo acabava passando muita fome até a comida sair. Por sorte ele dormia e isso lhe dava tempo para ajeitar as coisas.

Não só por isso que ele se sentia aliviado, mas pelas últimas palavras do amigo antes de adormecer. Se Stan tivesse que encará-lo no meio da cozinha, teria perdido toda a concentração nos afazeres, estaria um pouco nervoso e ainda teria que aturar sua mãe, que obviamente notaria seu estado. Marsh sabia se comportar, na verdade, ambos já cozinharam juntos diversas vezes, seja em sua casa ou na dos Broflovski, no entanto, nenhuma delas Kyle o provocou tanto como fez a manhã toda, muito menos dissera coisa parecida como a pouco.

O moreno teve de se conter assim que desceu as escadas, torcendo para que sua mãe não percebesse como se sentia, que não reparasse o quanto, em apenas algumas horas, Broflovski o deixou completamente maluco, quase fazendo-o ceder aquele controle que manteve por anos.

 

— Querido, as batatas já estão boas, acho que consegue cortar elas no meio agora. — Sharon empurrou uma bacia com batatas meio cozidas para o lado de Stan que ralava a muçarela. — Faça um buraco no meio delas, grande por favor, e aí separa a polpa que ficar de fora para fazer um purê.

Marsh pegou uma das batatas de grande porte e, com uma colher, começou a cavar o centro.

Sharon fazia diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo para o almoço, enquanto preparava a carne moída com legumes, fritava o bacon na frigideira para acrescentar na batata e também cortava pedaços de presunto para o recheio e para o purê.

A mulher que já estava animada o suficiente, ligou o rádio — em cima da geladeira — e deixou tocar o pendrive com uma playlist especial para os momentos na cozinha. O garoto apenas riu, algo que sempre fazia quando sua mãe tocava aquelas músicas, que eram nada mais que instrumentais de restaurantes italianos.

De acordo com ela, aqueles sons de fundo lhe davam uma inspiração a mais na cozinha, fazendo-a se sentir uma chefe de cozinha e claro, Stan não podia negar que a sensação era completamente diferente com aquela melodia.

Assim que o jovem já terminara de “cavar” a polpa dos tubérculos, Sharon lhe passou mais atividades, que consistia em forrar a forma com papel manteiga, preparar o purê misturando queijo, manteiga e presunto enquanto ela começava a rechear as batatas com quase os mesmos ingredientes, trocando a manteiga por requeijão e acrescentando a carne moída e o bacon.

Após terminarem com a batata e o purê, levaram os tubérculos para assarem, enquanto Stan começou a lavar as verduras e frutas  — especificamente abacaxi — para preparar uma salada e Sharon passou a preparar o arroz.

O moreno lavava e cortava as frutas quando sua mãe finalmente começou a fazer questões que o deixaram desconcertado.

— Você e o Kyle estão namorando? — A mulher mexia o arroz assim que misturou na manteiga e cebola, que dourou há poucos minutos. Sua mãe o encarava com olhos alegres.

Stan a fitou pensativo, as bochechas levemente coradas com a possibilidade daquilo algum dia acontecer, mas desviou o olhar antes de responder.

— Não, mãe. — Sua voz era calma, porém levemente embaraçada.

— Nem se pegando? — Sharon parecia indignada, fazendo Stan a encarar da mesma maneira.

— N-não! — Respondeu com os olhos arregalados e o rosto ardendo quando sua mente formou imagens dele e do ruivo se beijando.

— Como assim, Stan? Todos esses anos e nada? — A senhora Marsh ficava cada mais estupefata com a ideia de seu filho ainda não ter nem dado um beijo no amigo.

Mesmo que ela soubesse como ambos se gostavam, ao menos Sharon acreditava — não só ela, mas Randy e os Broflovski — que pelo menos eles haviam feito algo mais simples, bobo, e que tivessem namorando escondido, apenas com vergonha de assumir o relacionamento, porém, estavam todos enganados.

Claro, ela não via problema nenhum naquilo, pois seria extremamente mais fácil de aconselhá-los desde o começo, no entanto, era incrivelmente decepcionante...

— Mãe!! — Exclamou chocado — Por que que está tão surpresa com isso? — O rapaz se sentia cada vez mais embasbacado quando percebeu que sua mãe balançava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de sentir-se completamente embaraçado com a situação e reação da mulher.

Sharon suspirou.

— Nada, querido. — A mulher voltou ao seu arroz, acrescentando a água e deixando os grãos cozinharem — Só achei que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, sempre vejo uma química tão forte em vocês...

O moreno ficou sem reação com as palavras dita por ela enquanto seu coração estava reagindo ao contrário, saltando numa rapidez enorme em seu peito.

Sharon tomou a faca da mão do garoto, afastando-o de onde estava e começando a fazer a tarefa que ele fazia há pouco.

— Pode deixar que eu termino aqui, querido. — Falou, sem nem olhar para o rapaz. — Descanse alguns minutos enquanto o arroz cozinha e _a sua batata assa_. — Sharon deu ênfase nas últimas palavras, arrancando um olhar questionador de Stan.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros e saiu da cozinha, completamente transtornado com a reação atípica da situação. Seguiu para seu quarto, abrindo a porta com cuidado enquanto observava o rapaz ruivo adormecendo tranquilamente em sua cama.

Stan encarou por um momento o local onde Kyle estava, ainda afetado com as palavras de sua mãe, entretanto, acabou rindo. A situação era engraçada, ele admitia, e o deixava um pouco feliz. Sua mãe, no qual o conhecia muito bem — como todas as mães conhecem seus filhos, ou quase todas —, dizia haver um clima, ou melhor, química, entre eles, o que significava que talvez Kyle sentisse algo por ele também. Claro, com as provocações de hoje poderia ser algo óbvio, mas mesmo assim não era uma confirmação com cem por cento de certeza, afinal, o amigo poderia ter percebido os sentimentos que sentia por ele e estar só brincando.

_Será mesmo que ele gosta de mim como gosto dele?_

Talvez Sharon só estivesse exagerando ou até mesmo confundido a Super Amizade deles com algo romântico.

Marsh balançou sua cabeça em negativa, saindo de seu devaneio e seguiu até onde se encontrava a televisão e recolheu os controles do videogame, enrolando-os e os guardando. Depois seguiu para as latas de refrigerante que estavam no chão e os deixou sobre a mesa, sem antes bebericar o líquido de uma delas.

O rapaz tirou sua jaqueta, devido a temperatura quente do quarto, e sentou-se na cadeira. O moreno se debruçou sobre a mesa, com o rosto virado na direção do amigo, e o encarou, indagando se deveria ou não se deitar ao seu lado.

A dupla já fizera isso diversas vezes, deitar na mesma cama, no entanto, a situação estava um pouco diferente agora, já que Kyle estava completamente inquieto e Stan temia perder o controle de vez de suas emoções. Não que fosse ruim para ele admitir tudo isso de uma vez, porém, a insegurança que lhe atingia sobre ser correspondido ou não, o deixava nervoso demais para confessar tudo abertamente.

Stan pegou seu celular no bolso da blusa, aparelho que sempre esquecia da existência quando estava com Kyle, abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens, digitando uma pergunta para Kenny, se deveria ou não cumprir sua vontade de se deitar ao lado do ruivo.

McCormick sabia dos sentimentos do moreno pelo Broflovski, mas não que Marsh tivesse contado abertamente para o loiro. Kenneth era tão perceptivo e observador quanto Kyle, e, de acordo com ele, os sentimentos de Stan eram óbvios demais, tanto que todos de fora podiam perceber com pouco tempo analisando a interação que ambos tinham. Claro, o mais alto negou tudo aquilo, mas Ken simplesmente não sabia desistir e insistiu, até que Stan finalmente confessasse a verdade.

Ele lembra do sorriso largo que o mais baixo deu, estampando toda a felicidade em seu rosto, mas óbvio, com direito a olhares sugestivos e piadas pervertidas em seguida, no entanto, Stan sequer ligou já que se sentia muito aliviado por pelo menos mais alguém saber da verdade que não fosse só o Cartman.

Pano de fundo foi usado como tela de celular, com a ideia de mandar aquilo para o loiro. No entanto, como nunca ouviu, como nunca pediu ajuda ou conselhos para o mais baixo, assim como nunca ouviu as vontades que ele lhe dava de tempos em tempos, como, naquele instante, o moreno, se realmente agir.

Ele aperta o botão de envio, sentindo-se apreensivo com o que o amigo do outro lado responde, esperando uma resposta enquanto olha para o aparelho. Uma resposta demorou apenas poucos minutos, revelando um “COM CERTEZA!”.

Stan olhou para o lado onde estava sentado e se levantou da cadeira, indo até uma cama, respirando pesadamente, enquanto estava em pé um doer e o sangue por todo o seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7R6YaAVONY&list=PLs5LlWG5gBmxkdzxqgEtzYZS2JpmLNtrP&index=4&t=1886s 
> 
> ********************************** 
> 
> Primeiro, quero agradecer pela 23513 a @ClotsQueen com mais uma betagem, ajuda, animação e tudo que possa se imaginar!! <3 
> 
> O que acharam? Esse capítulo foi um pouco parado, quer dizer, não vemos nada da carne hehehe. Mas eu digo que tudo o que se tem aqui é importante para a história e vocês verão melhor no próximo capítulo!  
> E me digam, gostaram de algumas interações? Eu amei todas elas e quero brincar um pouco com a interação de um com o outro nessa fic, por isso nós veremos coisas bem legais! 
> 
> Bom, não irei enrolar mais, pois tenho muita fic ainda pra fazer! Mas deixem seus comentários do que esperam da fic, do que acharam do capítulo, o que acham que vai acontecer, suas teorias sobre a carne... Tudo!
> 
> É isso! 
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo <3 
> 
> Beijos =3


	5. Famílias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Bom, finalmente vim aqui atualizar essa fic! E olha, eu já estava com esse capítulo pronto há algum tempo e simplesmente me perdi em outras coisas além do desânimo e isso acabou atrasando na postagem.  
> Eu sei que eu deveria estar respondendo os comentários antes de postar, porque foi o que falei que faria, mas a Clots iria me bater com um nabo se eu não postasse logo kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo!!
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

Fazia mais de meia hora que Kenny estava parado, sentado em frente ao portão da casa dos King, enquanto sentia seu corpo congelar devido o frio que fazia no dia, que apesar de estarem no verão, a temperatura estava baixa demais.

Como o rapaz usava poucas roupas e ainda de tecidos finos, seu corpo se arrepiava a cada rajada de vento que surgia, principalmente ao sentir sua calça completamente molhada na parte de trás, onde se sentava, contudo, ele ignorou cada uma dessas coisas.

Ninguém da família de branquelos apareceu em frente ao portão, especialmente os filhos medrosos, que ele já esperava que não sairiam até que os pais chegassem, por isso McCormick cogitou esperar apenas por mais alguns minutos antes de desistir e voltar para casa, se esquentar e trocar de calça, se houvesse uma limpa em seu guarda-roupa.

E também, já estava próxima à hora do almoço e o loiro estava morrendo de fome.

Não que Kenny fosse comer muito e saciar a fome que sentia, afinal, sua família mal tinha comida direito para um almoço descente ou qualquer outra refeição.

O loiro pegou seu celular novamente, ato que se repetiu várias vezes nesse período de espera, e decidiu buscar outra fonte de entretenimento, já cansado do jogo que tinha instalado, nem que fosse para ler um livro qualquer em formato digital.

Assim que navegou pelos arquivos do aparelho, escolhendo o exemplar, uma notificação de mensagem apareceu na tela, indicando ser de Stan.

Kenneth a abriu, sorrindo assim que terminou de ler a pergunta feita pelo moreno. Ele digitou uma resposta, sem muitas explicações e simplesmente guardou o aparelho no bolso, já se levantando do meio-fio e limpando inutilmente a neve presa na calça, enquanto sentia seus glúteos dormentes e um arrepio do frio estremecer seu corpo outra vez.

Ele se esticou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando de volta para sua casa, já cansado de esperar, pensando na mensagem que recebera de seu amigo.

Stan e Kyle eram amigos desde quando nasceram, se é que poderia dizer isso, e Kenny sempre esteve junto a eles, claro, não tinha esse elo tão forte como os dois tinham entre si, mas eram bons amigos e devido aos anos que cresceram juntos, o loiro os conhecia muito bem, sabendo exatamente como reagiam a tal situação sem nem mesmo acontecer. E nesse caso, com a pergunta boba de Marsh, Ken já desconfiava como o amigo estava se sentindo.

Nervoso, ansioso e com o rosto pegando fogo.

Marsh tinha esse tipo de reação algumas vezes com Kyle, principalmente quando o ruivo o tocava ou chegava com o rosto próximo demais para dizer algo. Kenneth podia até imaginar como as batidas do coração do amigo aceleravam demais. Se duvidar, ele podia ouvi-las quando estavam num local silencioso.

No entanto, Kyle também era assim, mas diferente do moreno, ele conseguia se segurar um pouco mais. Diversas vezes ele podia ver o amigo sardento ficar nervoso quando Stanley desviava o olhar e depois voltava com sua faceta “calma” para o melhor amigo, assim que este virava seu rosto novamente. Era engraçado de se ver, mas... ao mesmo tempo, um tanto irritante.

McCormick não entendia porque tanta demora em ambos agirem, havia sido a vida toda daquele jeito, então ele simplesmente não conseguia compreender os motivos. Ele achava muito fofo, engraçado, mas ainda sim, lá no fundo, ele se irritava, mesmo que estivesse sorrindo em cada vez que ajudava Stan com suas dúvidas.

A vida deles era fácil demais, só que eles simplesmente complicavam cada situação.

 

Kenny não havia se afastado nem dois metros da residência quando avistou o carro lustroso do senhor e senhora King. Por um momento, o jovem pensou em fazer algum tipo de sinal para que parassem e pudessem ter uma conversa com eles, porém, assim que o casal branquelo feito papel os escarou, o homem logo diminuiu a velocidade e abriu a janela, que deslizou lentamente, mostrando o interior limpo do veículo.

O rosto do homem se contorcia em nojo, mesclado com certa ira no olhar ao notar que McCormick estava em sua rua, praticamente na frente de sua casa e, o pior, que era filho da pobre barraqueira e bêbada que morava no fim da rua, para lá do lado imundo da cidade, que mesmo estando na outra ponta, era capaz de notar o cheiro de todos _eles_.

McCormick não sabia desse pensamento, claro, afinal, os King nunca comentavam algo desse tipo, mas ele podia sentir em seus olhares, na maneira que reagiam quando alguém pobre chegava perto deles, o que para ele era muito estranho, já que seus filhos frequentavam uma escola pública.

— O que faz aqui, garoto? — Perguntou Leon, com desconfiança. A mulher, Tina, apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas bem-feita, pedindo com os olhos para que o rapaz respondesse rapidamente à questão do marido. Kenny só observou os dois por alguns segundos, imaginando se valeria mesmo à pena seguir em frente com a discussão.

O garoto tinha vontade de ir até o fim, estressar os metidos branquelos, igual seus pais faziam sempre que mexiam com alguém da família McCormick, pois nenhum deles deixava barato, sem uma solução que os deixassem satisfeitos, porém, Kenneth, diante dos senhores King, achava que não era uma boa ideia se meter com gente rica que podia fazer de tudo apenas por possuir dinheiro guardado no banco ou em seus cofres escondidos de trás de quadros caríssimos em suas mansões.

Ele preferiu se aquietar.

Seus pais não aprovariam tal ato e provavelmente tiraram satisfações mais tarde, quando Ken ou Karen contasse o que havia acontecido. O garoto já até imaginava a cena que se seguiria, com seu pai apontando uma espingarda velha para Leon, exigindo que seus filhos devolvessem o que roubou.

Contudo, essa era apenas sua vontade, pois nada aquilo iria acontecer. Leon King deixava transparente sua aversão ao dirigir a palavra a Kenny e aquilo estressava o rapaz, sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver em suas veias.

— Apenas passeando. — Respondeu após respirar fundo, deixando certo tom de deboche em sua voz.

— Na frente da minha casa? Você tem toda a cidade para espalhar seus piolhos e esse fedor insuportável, garoto. Então, por favor, dirija-se a outra rua. — O homem loiro sorriu sarcástico, como se achasse que tivesse feito um bom trabalho em humilhar Kenneth.

O garoto apenas apertou suas mãos, tentando se acalmar, mesmo que já estivesse sentindo suas bochechas arderem, imaginando que estariam começando a ficarem vermelhas.

Ele respirou fundo outra vez, tentando manter sua calma, sabendo que por ser ainda um adolescente, mesmo estando a um ano de atingir a maioridade, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer a um adulto arrogante como aquele.

— A rua é pública e eu passo onde eu quiser.

Senhor King o encarou com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse estressado com um garoto lhe dirigir a palavra após ser humilhado.

— Escute aqui, garoto, você não venha me dirigir a palavra e ainda com essa _atitudezinha_ arrogante. — O homem começava a soltar o cinto do carro e McCormick, se aproveitou da pausa dele.

— Você que é um puta arrogante... senhor. A rua não é sua e eu ando por onde eu quiser! — McCormick sentia o pingo de sua paciência, que nem sabia que ainda existia em seu corpo, se esvaindo aos poucos ao notar a expressão estressada do homem.

— O que você disse? — A voz de Leon era mais grave e mais estressada que antes quando ele finalmente abriu a porta. Ken apenas deu um passo seguro para trás, tentando se manter longe do homem — Você quer realmente me desafiar? Eu chamo a polícia agora mesmo e digo que você está tentando roubar minha casa!

O sangue do garoto começou a borbulhar como uma chaleira cheia de água, e ele podia até mesmo ouvir o apito de quando o líquido atingia o ponto de ebulição, parecendo que o metal sobre o fogo explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Chama, assim já resolvemos sobre o celular que seus _lindos e educados_ filhos roubaram da minha irmã! — Kenny disse tudo rapidamente, sem tempo para ele mesmo pensar, notando depois como o rosto do homem passou a se tornar muito vermelho, quase roxo, de tanta fúria.

Leon deu dois passos para frente e Ken se afastou um pouco mais, tentando se manter longe do homem que parecia ter muita coragem e ousadia para lhe bater.

— Como ousa acusar meus filhos, seu verme do caralho? — Grunhiu furioso, aproximando-se ainda mais do garoto, que se distanciava sem desviar o olhar de Leon.

— Uau, está falando nossos palavreados agora? Bem, não estranho eles começarem a roubar, devem ter aprendido com o senhor. — Kenny provocou, sentindo o perigo ainda mais próximo da tensão que se formava, porém, não conseguia controlar sua mente no momento.

Ele sabia que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, principalmente quando o homem já tinha o rosto praticamente roxo, com os dentes cerrados e punho fechado ao lado do corpo.

McCormick, sabendo que tinha ido longe demais, se afastou mais uns dois passos, já se preparando para correr ao outro lado da rua e seguir rapidamente para sua casa.

Ele rodou seus pés, já forçando seu peso em um deles para começar a sua fuga quando sentiu ser puxado por seu capuz para trás, fazendo-o escorregar na neve e cair com um baque no chão.

A dor que veio a seguir foi excruciante, sentindo todo o ar esvair de seus pulmões quando seu diafragma foi acertado pela ponta do sapato lustroso e caro de Leon em um chute forte. Kenny se contorceu no chão, ficando em posição fetal, tentando buscar oxigênio em uma tentativa desesperada para respirar.

Seu ouvido zunia e ele só conseguia ouvir urros graves vindo de King, indagando ser algum tipo de ameaça, e então uma batida forte e a voz de Tina se misturando a do homem estressado em uma discussão furiosa.

— O que você está fazendo? Você é louco? — Gritou sua mulher. Kenny, jogado no chão, sentindo dor e frio, podia notar a expressão assustada da mulher, que provavelmente não esperava tal atitude do marido.

— Esse filho da puta estava pedindo por uma surra! Ele acha que pode vir aqui e me acusar e aos nossos filhos! Isso que eu fiz foi muito pouco! — O homem vociferava ainda mais irritado que antes.

Kenneth, que conseguiu voltar a respirar, ainda descompassado, já podia ouvir a conversa que se seguia com mais clareza, sentindo a raiva voltar, junto à dor que parecia ainda mais forte em sua barriga.

— Isso não é coisa que se faça, seu idiota! Quer ser processado? Quer dar motivos para ele te acusar? — A cada palavra de Tina, Leon ficava ainda mais furioso e Kenneth tentou se levantar desesperadamente do chão, pressentindo que se a mulher continuasse a falar, ela seria a próxima a ser ferida.

— É melhor você se calar. — Pediu o homem, já cerrando seus punhos outra vez.

— Eu só estou te avisando! O que aconteceu aqui pode dar um pr-

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, Leon simplesmente acertou seu rosto, com um soco em sua maçã do rosto, fazendo um som abafado. Ken, que demorara a se levantar devido à dor, apenas arregalou os olhos chocado com a cena, sentindo a fúria o consumir ainda mais.

Tina deu um passo para trás com o impulso, cobrindo o lado da face acertada quando a cabeça pendeu para o lado. Assim que ela encarou o marido, o garoto podia ver os olhos cor de mel dela cheio de espanto e medo, enquanto a pele exposta entre os vãos dos dedos começava a ficar vermelha rapidamente.

Estava prestes a chorar.

As mãos de McCormick começaram a formigar, seu sangue voltou a borbulhar de fúria outra vez, dissipando a dor que sentia do chute de minutos atrás. Contudo, Leon, que o viu de pé, o agarrou pela gola do casaco laranja e chegou com o rosto muito próximo de Ken, baixando o tom de sua voz em uma clara ameaça.

— Se você contar alguma coisa do que viu aqui, eu acabo com você seu vermezinho, assim como se eu te ouvir falar dos meus filhos novamente ou andar em frente à minha casa, entendeu? — Sua voz continha certa perigosidade que fez o corpo de Kenneth estremecer, porém, ele não respondeu e King não esperou por isso.

O homem loiro apenas o soltou com um empurrão que fez Kenny cair no chão novamente, em seguida entrou no carro, lançando um olhar assustador para a esposa que entrou correndo no veículo, mantendo uma boa distância do homem.

O carro, deu partida rapidamente e entrou pelo portão automático da mansão, desaparecendo da vista de McCormick.

O garoto estava completamente mexido com tudo o que aconteceu, sem saber se estava com mais raiva dele ter apanhado ou de ter visto o cara bater na própria esposa, mostrando o quanto era um covarde filho da puta.

Kenny socou o chão frustrado, sentindo seus ossos da mão latejaram pela força que pôs, ressurgindo a dor em seu estômago, que provavelmente deixaria uma bela marca.

O garoto se levantou com dificuldade, sentindo também seus glúteos doerem pela segunda queda e tirou a neve de sua roupa já encharcada, prometendo a si mesmo que não contaria nada sobre aquilo, pois se ele era capaz de bater num adolescente na rua, na mulher e, possivelmente, nos filhos daquele jeito, com socos e chutes fortes...

Kenny não podia deixar que outra pessoa, ou, pior, sua família passasse por isso.

Ken fora agredido por apenas o enfrentar, com seus pais que tinham as cabeças mais quentes ainda seria pior e o garoto não queria uma tragédia, por isso começou a andar, tentando endireitar sua postura para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Para sua sorte, Leon não acertara seu rosto, então seria mais fácil de esconder o hematoma.

 

 

⊱∵∴∷∵∴∷∵∴∷⊰

 

 

— Craig, o que faz aqui? — Perguntou Tweek assim que o moreno sentou sobre a cama de Butters cheia de papelada.

Tucker analisou o quarto, apenas por curiosidade, tentando saber o que estavam aprontando ali antes de responder.

— Vim atrás de você. Não quero ficar com o Clyde e ajudar naquele plano idiota. — Sua voz era monótona como sempre.

Craig pegou uma das folhas rabiscadas sobre o colchão e analisou, sem entender nada.

Leo apenas o observou, analisando seus passos, imaginando como seus pais deveriam ter reagido com a entrada de Tucker, que além de ser uma visita repentina, era do garoto que seus pais diziam ser uma má influência.

O jovem era conhecido por ser alguém de índole duvidosa, pois seu histórico escolar no passado não era dos melhores. O moreno sempre estava na sala da diretora, por algumas vezes ter brigado com a gangue de Stan ou por mostrar o dedo do meio a um professor e até para o orientador quando dava vontade.

Sobre o último fato, mostrar o dedo do meio na família de Craig tinha um significado próprio, era um tipo de cumprimento. Também havia fofocas sobre os Tucker na vizinhança, eles diziam que até mesmo Trícia, a irmã mais nova, seguia o caminho do irmão.

Contudo, Craig sempre fora tranquilo e nunca acabou em uma briga de verdade com alguém, bem, não com pessoas diferentes da gangue de Stan e Kyle, além do próprio Tweek. Ele ficou mais relaxado com o passar dos anos, sem se envolver em mais confusões, tanto que  tinha notas altíssimas nas matérias, principalmente as que envolviam fórmulas complexas como física, química, alguns temas de biologia e matemática. Era praticamente invejável neste quesito.

— Você poderia avisar que viria! — Exclamou Tweak, ainda surpreso com a visita do amigo.

O mais alto apenas o encarou com uma expressão duvidosa.

— Por quê? Estão aprontando algo que eu não possa ver? — Craig se levantou da cama e seguiu ao lado do loiro de cabelos espetados, espiando o trabalho que Tweak fazia.

— Não estamos aprontando nada. Butters pediu minha ajuda com essa música e estou aqui corrigindo. Mas fiquei surpreso que tenha vindo até aqui sem me avisar.

O dono do quarto apenas continuou observando os dois conversarem, sendo praticamente excluído da cena, enquanto quem deveria saber, se Craig viria para a casa dele ou não, era ele próprio, que teria de enfrentar seus pais depois que os dois fossem embora no fim da tarde.

— Certo, eu quero ajudar então. — Leo, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos, imaginando o castigo que teria, voltou sua atenção quando Tucker se pronunciou.

Tweek lançou um olhar para Butters, sendo seguido do moreno que esperava por sua resposta.

Stotch não queria mais ninguém envolvido na situação e imaginava que o mais alto teria a mesma reação que o amigo, ficaria irado em saber que estavam tendo todo esse trabalho apenas para presentear Cartman.

— Bem, você pode ficar, mas... — Começou Butters, cogitando em falar ou não a verdade — Você não vai ficar sabendo de mais nada sobre isso. — Tucker concordou com a cabeça.

 

O moreno não estava tão interessado no que ambos faziam ou no que estavam metidos, mas apenas se oferecera a ajudar para estar mais próximo de Tweak, que parecia estar se divertindo bastante com a atividade, entretido seriamente com uma música qualquer.

Craig adorava como seu amigo era comprometido em tudo que fazia, até mesmo com atividades bobas e simples do colégio, onde ele mantinha sempre os olhos verdes-oliva fixos nos deveres, mantendo uma expressão séria até terminar.

Craig sempre se via perdido ao observar o rosto do amigo, com as sardas claras salpicadas pelas bochechas levemente cheias, os lábios carnudos se comprimindo sempre que ele pensava na resolução de alguma questão, e ele fizera exatamente isso, analisando o rosto do amigo quando este voltou ao seu afazer.

Butters, que ainda estava de pé ao lado da porta, seguiu até a cama e começou a arrumar os papéis espalhados, jogando todos dentro do cesto de lixo, já adiantando o trabalho de mais tarde.

O silêncio constrangedor reinou no quarto com a presença esmagadora de Craig, deixando Leo desconfortável em continuar a falar como fazia minutos antes da aparição do moreno, e ele podia notar que Tweak também sentia o mesmo.

Contudo, não foi algo que durou muito tempo, pois após terminar de revisar pela quinta vez os compassos, cantarolando as notas mentalmente, o loiro dos cabelos espetados notou uma conversa no ambiente, baixa, mas clara o suficiente para entender o que conversavam.

E Tweek ficou surpreso em ver os dois em um papo sério sobre Ramsay do Master Cheff e sua falta de tato com as crianças nos programas, enquanto Craig segurava em suas mãos, o porquinho-da-índia de Butters.

Tucker parecia muito entretido no assunto, tanto que tinha seu corpo virado para Butters e acariciava com muito carinho o animal em seu colo, concordando com cada palavra que o loiro dizia, sobre como o jurado era rude com os participantes junto aos outros dois que era de arrepiar.

Isso fazia Tweek sentir uma leve pontada de raiva ao perceber que ele era o único se matando ali, visto que o trabalho era de interesse de Stotch.

Claro, não só por isso, mas por ter toda a atenção de Tucker para o outro, e também por ser completamente esnobado por Butters. Ele não gostava de ser excluído de uma conversa.

Não era a primeira vez que Craig visitava a casa de Stotch, nem era inédito que conversassem como faziam no momento, porém, eram sempre assuntos bobos sobre animais de estimação, que duravam poucos minutos, contudo a cada dia mais em que se viam, eles pareciam mais próximos e aquilo alegrava Tweek, por finalmente Tucker se envolver com outra pessoa, por outro lado, não podia deixar de sentir-se com raiva.

Ele conheceu Leopold no clube de artes, onde ambos começaram uma grande amizade após trabalharem juntos nos cartazes e banners para os jogos do time do colégio. Os dois já se davam muito bem antigamente, na infância, pois estavam sempre juntos no clube artístico, no entanto, nunca se falaram tanto como fizeram no primeiro ano do ensino médio, onde começaram uma grande amizade.

Claro, não era a mesma coisa que estar ao lado de Tucker, mas Tweek adorava a companhia de seu amigo Butters, tanto que sentia um leve ciúme quando este estava com outras pessoas.

Já Craig nunca fora muito de se misturar com outras pessoas, por isso era legal quando ele conversava com alguém diferente da gangue, e o loiro dos olhos verdes-oliva sempre achava aquilo gratificante, pois mostrava que o maior estava conhecendo pessoas diferentes, e melhor, que era da gangue de Stan e Kyle, pessoas que ele nunca se dera muito bem.

Contudo, naquele momento ele só conseguia ficar um pouco irritado por simplesmente ser o único a trabalhar, visto que Butters agora não tinha mais a atenção sobre si.

 

— Bom, mas acho que nada supera a “masturbação”. — Comentou o loiro dos olhos árticos.

— Não, mas eu gosto de como ele é ousado na televisão. Ninguém mais teria a coragem que ele teve para dizer aquilo para crianças. — Tucker apenas mantinha sua voz sem animação, acariciando com bastante cuidado e maestria o animal de Butters, que parecia agitado entre suas pernas.

Ambos continuaram a conversa, que logo seguiu para um rumo sobre ser ou não ser traumático para as crianças e Tweak deteve uma vontade de girar os olhos e bufar alto, fazendo-os lembrar que havia alguém a mais no quarto que adoraria participar dos assuntos, contudo, o loiro apenas se virou para a mesa e continuou a sua tarefa de analisar a música, que parecia já esquecida por Butters.

 

— Butters! Butters, venha aqui!

Leo engoliu em seco assim que a voz de seu pai soou do andar de baixo, alta o suficiente para se ouvir entre a conversa animada do quarto. O menor imaginou que ele estava estressado por haver mais um convidado para o almoço, já que Linda tinha o costume de sempre preparar a quantidade certa para cada pessoa que comeria.

Os três desceram até o andar inferior, com Craig já avisando ao senhor Stephen que não ficaria para o almoço, já que estava apenas de passagem, porém, acabou se juntando a eles quando o homem insistiu, dizendo que seria uma falta de educação deixá-lo ir sem comer, mas que também seria descortesia do próprio Tucker que recusaria comida extra, que provavelmente iria para o lixo.

Apesar da pressão que estavam fazendo para cima do maior, Butters pelo menos se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que haveria comida suficiente para eles.

 

Todos se sentaram de frente à mesa, com os pratos já servidos — dando mais motivos para Craig ficar —, começando a comerem devagar, enquanto todos se encaravam em um silêncio perturbador. Tweek podia ver seu amigo loiro ficar cada vez mais nervoso, conforme Stephen o mirava algumas vezes, com um olhar afiado e ameaçador, sentindo pena do menor por saber que a visita de Tucker nunca agradava o senhor e a senhora Stotch.

— Então, Craig, como anda o trabalho de seus pais? — Perguntou Stephen ao levar um pedaço de carne à boca.

Leopold, que até então nem tinha notado o tipo de comida que sua mãe preparara, percebeu o pedaço de carne frito, levemente arroxeado, o fazendo lembrar da noite passada, em que Eric comeu todos os bolinhos que a Sra Cartman fizera, o que resultou hoje de manhã numa grande dor de barriga. Butters apenas afastou aquele alimento num canto do prato, sentindo seu estômago se revirar com a coloração, porém, comeu o restante da comida que parecia apetitosa.

— Normal. — Tucker respondeu indiferente, também afastando a carne suspeita para longe do arroz.

Tweek que apenas observava o maior, ao notar o que o moreno fazia e o imitou, também deixando de lado aquele pedaço de carne. Claro, ele havia comido no sanduíche de ontem à noite, porém, a aparência era menos estranha que a da comida da mãe de Butters.

Linda e Stephen pareciam não notar que os três adolescentes ignoravam a comida, ou pelo menos fingiam não ver ou talvez, simplesmente não se importavam, comendo tudo com vontade.

Butters sentiu-se aliviado, seus pais não brigariam com ele por isso.

— Ouvi dizer que seu pai foi rebaixado de cargo, é verdade? — O homem analisava cuidadosamente o garoto mais alto, que mantinha a impassibilidade de suas expressões e emoções.

— Não é verdade, ele está bem. — Respondeu sem nem mesmo encarar Stephen.

Após essa resposta, senhor Stotch se aquietou, porém, ainda mantinha os olhares analíticos sobre o moreno que comia sem vontade alguma, mais fazendo barulho sobre a cerâmica do prato com o garfo do que de fato comendo. Craig nunca fora de comer tanto, ele simplesmente se contentava com o pouco, pois era o suficiente para aguentar o dia.

Assim que todos terminaram o prato principal, Linda, com a ajuda de Butters, serviu a sobremesa, um saboroso pudim de leite com bastante calda de caramelo, no qual Stephen aproveitou para reiniciar suas perguntas.

— Certo, Craig... — O senhor Stotch pousou os talheres em cima do pratinho após terminar seu pedaço de doce, e cruzou as mãos apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Qual sua intenção com meu filho?

Tweak quase se afogou com o pedaço da sobremesa e a pergunta repentina, se segurando para não começar a tossir e rir da expressão assustada de Craig. O loiro dos cabelos espetados achou estar numa espécie de jantar de namoro e percebeu que Butters também parecia pensar no mesmo, visto pela sua face indignada, embora aparentasse estar achando aquilo tudo engraçado.

O mais alto sentiu seu rosto arder com a situação em que fora posto, torcendo para que a vermelhidão em suas bochechas não estivesse tão aparente em sua pele branca. Ele e Butters não eram tão próximos assim para aquele tipo de insinuação, na verdade eles nem conseguiam conversar tanto, pois Tweek era quem estava sempre metido na casa do Stotch e muitas das vezes que o loiro menor se juntava aos dois, Tucker é quem ficava de lado, ignorado. Ele não se sentia incomodado, era muito legal ver a maneira que Tweak agia com Butters. Craig achava Stotch legal, tanto que era o único da gangue de Stan que ele simpatizava.

Ambos nunca tiveram algum assunto em comum que conversassem por tanto tempo, não como hoje, que simplesmente fora diferente dos outros tipos de conversa que se resumiam aos porquinhos-da-índia.

O loiro dos cabelos espetados não sabia exatamente o que sentir naquele momento além da graça de ver seu melhor amigo indignado, pois, apesar de tudo, era até engraçado imaginar Craig e Butters juntos, duas pessoas completamente diferentes, sendo uma delas apenas de aparência enganosa, já que Stotch não era tudo aquilo que o povo imaginava.

Tweek também passara pela mesma situação que Tucker neste momento, mas diferente do amigo, ele simplesmente deu risada e respondeu normalmente a Stephen, enquanto Butters achava graça.

Naquele caso era até compreensível, ambos eram muito próximos no começo e estavam sempre juntos na casa um do outro para fazer algum trabalho do clube e Tweak achava interessante essa relação, porque ambos também eram diferentes, mas de alguma se completavam.

 

— Espero que não esteja querendo levar meu filho para o mau caminho. — Acrescentou Linda após o minuto de silêncio, encarando o garoto mais alto como um aviso.

— Não se preocupem, eu só vim ver o Tweek. — Tucker lançou um olhar para seu melhor amigo, como um pedido de socorro para saírem rapidamente dali, fazendo Tweek querer rir ainda mais da situação, enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de pudim, o terceiro.

Craig comia muito bem doces.

Como o rapaz dos olhos verdes-oliva conhecia bem o amigo, sabia o que cada tipo de olhar significava, por isso se apressou em comer o segundo pedaço de pudim, assim como Leo que percebeu o movimento dos dois e acelerava também, enquanto o senhor e a senhora Stotch apenas trocavam olhares duvidosos entre si, questionando a resposta de Tucker.

 

Demorou alguns minutos até finalmente saírem de casa. Os três, mais especificamente Butters e Tweek, se ofereceram para ajudar na limpeza da cozinha, empurrando Craig para auxiliá-los, no entanto, Linda recusou a ajuda e o trio seguiu até o quarto para pegar o que precisavam e saíram da residência, seguindo diretamente para a escola, onde sabiam que teria algum piano a disposição.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas sentindo o clima frio e o vento forte fora de época antes de finalmente a conversa sobre o almoço surgir. Leo pediu desculpas a Craig pela atitude de seus pais, sentindo-se levemente nervoso pela reação que o outro teria, mas como Tweak desconfiava, o moreno simplesmente deu de ombros e o menor pareceu aliviado.

— Bem, agora esquecendo tudo aquilo, por que estamos indo para a escola? — Perguntou Stotch, fugindo do assunto.

— Por que ali tem piano. Tem na sala de música e no auditório, na parte de trás do palco. Eu iria sugerir o lar de idosos, mas lá é mais difícil se concentrar. — Tweek, que andava em uma das pontas, analisava os papéis enquanto caminhavam pela calçada cheia de neve.

— Mas ela está fechada. — Tucker, na outra ponta, apenas observava o amigo.

— Está, mas tem uma galera lá que tem as chaves dos fundos.

Butters franziu o cenho, apenas indagando consigo mesmo que tipo de galera Tweak estaria se envolvendo para invadir a escola, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros e seguiu sem questionar. Ele só queria acabar com aquela música o mais rápido possível para se livrar de suas atividades e seguir com seus outros planejamentos.

Entretanto, Tucker parecia curioso para saber que tipo de pessoal era aquele que Tweek conhecia e ele não, mas o loiro dos cabelos espetados não respondeu mais nada, deixando o moreno curioso até finalmente chegarem à escola e passarem pelo portão na lateral do prédio, já fazendo Craig querer revirar os olhos ao ver um grupo sentado sobre as escadas da parta do depósito.

 

⊱∵∴∷∵∴∷∵∴∷⊰

 

 

Kenny se arrastava pela rua devagar, ainda sentindo o chute em seu estômago, assim como sua mão, que achou não ter feito muita força ao socar o chão. A raiva ainda estava queimando em seu interior, mas conforme se afastava da mansão dos King, ela diminuía, mesmo que as cenas dos acontecimentos viessem o tempo todo em sua mente. Seu corpo tremia conforme o vento soprava, o fazendo se apressar como podia para que não ficasse doente, no entanto, ainda era difícil prosseguir com agilidade.

Como não queria ser visto naquelas condições, pelo menos não curvado como se tivesse uma forte dor de barriga, ele se endireitava em seu andar ao avistar algumas pessoas da cidade, sabendo que elas eram incrivelmente fofoqueiras quando queriam, principalmente quando alcançou a casa de Bebe, que estava na porta com alguma amiga do grupo de meninas do colégio.

McCormick fingiu não ver a loira dos cabelos encaracolados, querendo seguir direto para a casa e descansar, dizer a Karen que ainda conseguiria o celular para ela, mas que provavelmente não seria hoje, porém, ao passar em frente à casa vizinha avistou Kevin com Clyde, Token e Jimmy, conversando diante da garagem do garoto asiático.

Ken tentou passar despercebido também, mas Donovan o viu antes e correu até ele.

— Ei, cara! — Cumprimentou, tocando o ombro do loiro. — Está muito ocupado?

O garoto de cabelo castanho sorriu esperançoso, passando seu braço por cima dos ombros e trazendo McCormick mais para si, que tropeçou com o puxão de leve, grudando os peitos um no outro.

— Eu ia almoçar agora e ficar em casa. —Respondeu, enquanto era puxado até os outros rapazes.

— Cara, nós vamos almoçar agora e você pode vir junto, aí já fica com a gente. — Donovan falava alto para quem estava ao seu lado e Ken notou que diversas vezes ele encarava Bebe na casa vizinha, que também lançava alguns olhares e sorrisos bobos.

Kenneth quase revirou os olhos, mesmo achando divertido, de como ao seu redor sempre parecia ter casais se encaminhando para acontecer ou já formados, como um sinal para dizer que ele ainda estava sozinho.

— Bem, eu não veria problemas, mas preciso fazer algo pra minha irmã comer.

— Nem se preocupe, Token manda comidas por aplicativos pra eles, agora venha, vamos comer na minha casa. — Clyde, sem dar tempo para McCormick reagir, começou a puxá-lo para a casa do outro lado, a marrom, com Walmer e Stolovan logo atrás.

— Eu? Desde quando concordei com isso? — Black perguntou um tanto confuso, com a expressão obviamente indignada enquanto ficava para trás.

Donovan simplesmente ignorou a pergunta, já alcançando a porta da residência e abrindo, deixando seus amigos entrarem primeiro, esperando Token que vinha devagar.

— Depois vamos atrás do Craig, aí você pode ir até sua casa, cara. Ele está no Butters, então você pode aproveitar o caminho, enquanto isso você nos ajuda com o nosso plano. — Clyde começava a contar as coisas rapidamente para Ken, que demorou a entender que o menor falava com ele.

—Butters? O que ele está fazendo lá? — Ken franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que Tucker faria na casa de seu amigo, no qual eles não pareciam ter nada em comum, ignorando completamente o fato de que estava metido em algum plano de Clyde.

— S-s-s-seguindo o T-t-t-week. — Jimmy foi quem respondeu.

O único loiro do grupo sorriu, achando engraçado como Craig sempre estava atrás de Tweak como uma sombra.

 

Todos seguiram direto para o banheiro do andar de cima, formando fila enquanto esperavam para lavar a mão e logo desceram para a sala de jantar.

O cheiro de comida invadia as narinas de Ken, fazendo seu estômago dolorido roncar, se apertando ainda mais. Por um momento, ele sentiu culpa por estar em frente a uma refeição bonita como aquela, porém, mesmo que Token parecesse ser pego de surpresa com a fala de Donovan minutos atrás, o loiro sabia que o garoto negro faria o que fora dito, tanto que viera perguntar a Kenny o que sua família gostava de comer.

Claro, Kenneth se sentiu mal com aquilo, como se ferisse seu orgulho por estar sendo ajudado, mesmo que parecessem não demonstrar pena sobre sua condição, e ele tentou recusar, mas Black avisou que se não escolhesse, pediria a carne roxa para eles experimentarem e o loiro se viu obrigado a se intrometer após ver o estado que Eric ficou pela manhã de tanto comer aquela estranheza púrpura.

Bem, não fora o bastante para se sentir melhor, mas era o suficiente para esquecer tudo por um momento e comer, para quem sabe raciocinar após estar de barriga cheia, porém, ainda havia a roupa molhada, fazendo-o sentir frio, que nem mesmo a casa quente de Donovan o aquecia, no qual não teria como se livrar dessa situação até chegar em casa com as lembranças claras do motivo de estar naquele estado.

 

Quando finalmente todos comeram, sendo uma aura completamente diferente de estar com seus amigos da gangue, pois eles tinham um ar mais descontraído que o normal e pareciam não ter  aqueles tipos de conflitos como quando Cartman começava a falar ou discutir com Kyle, — que as vezes chegava a ser irritante —, eles seguiram até o quarto de Donovan.

Todos ali eram amigos um do outro e tinham a mesma confiança entre si. Era aconchegante de certa forma, mas mesmo assim, Kenny não conseguia se sentir tão à vontade se não fosse com seus amigos de infância, tanto que se manteve mais quieto que o normal. Fazia suas piadas enquanto Clyde contava seu plano de levar Bebe para passear, mas bem menos do que fazia na presença de Stan, Kyle, Eric e Butters.

— E onde eu entro nessa história? — Perguntou Kenny, assim que Donovan terminou de explicar e mostrar tudo o que queria.

— Cara, você entende sobre essas coisas melhor que ninguém. Quer dizer, não de encontros românticos porque nunca te vi em um, mas sobre sexo, você é o maior entendedor do assunto! — Clyde, sentado em sua cama, apenas lançou um olhar esperançoso para o loiro, esperando que ele aceitasse ajudá-lo. Ken apenas sorriu, malicioso, antes de provocá-lo, para não perder a oportunidade.

— Bom, posso te ensinar tudo o que você quiser agora mesmo. Só não sei se algumas serão úteis em sua noite com a Bebe, mas vai ser divertido pra caralho.

Token, que estava mexendo em seu celular, apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com a insinuação clara de McCormick para cima de Clyde, o outro pareceu nem perceber, pois simplesmente levantou animado do colchão e pulou de alegria pela ajuda — suspeita — de Kenny.

Enquanto Jimmy e Stolovan apenas seguraram o riso da lerdeza de Donovan com a piada do outro.

McCormick riu da alegria de Clyde, achando-o ainda mais lerdo que Craig, no qual sempre fora vítima de suas piadas quando faziam trabalhos juntos, e menos empolgante, porém, não decidiu se recusar, de qualquer maneira, ele não tinha o que fazer naquele horário, mesmo que quisesse descansar e trocar de roupa.

— Bom, antes vou enviar uma mensagem para o Craig, para ele vir até aqui ajudar, e podemos começar. — Donovan digitava rapidamente em seu celular, antes de voltar a atenção aos seus amigos.

Contudo, assim que terminou de mandar o texto, o som de um borbulhar estranho ecoou por todo o quarto e Clyde, que estava de pé ao lado de McCormick, apertou sua barriga, grunhindo e resmungando da súbita dor que atingira sua barriga.

— Mas que merda de dor! Ela voltou... — Ele correu ao banheiro, deixando os garotos confusos.

— Ele também está com dor de barriga? — Kenneth perguntou, enquanto observava a porta aberta do quarto do rapaz, lembrando-se de Eric mais cedo.

— Sim, ele comeu muito ontem e agora está com dor de barriga. — Respondeu Token, com certa preocupação.

— Cartman também está assim, ele comeu bolinho demais ontem à noite, mas não sei se era o tanto que ele comeu, que era até normal, ou por causa da carne.

Jimmy e Black se encararam por um momento, lembrando-se do sanduíche da noite anterior, no qual todos, exceto Jimmy, haviam comido, enquanto Kevin não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

— Ou e-e-essa c-c-arne está e-e-estragada ou é -u-u-ma -c-c-oincidência grande.

Os dois da gangue de Craig contaram a Kenny e Kevin, no qual este estava um tanto perdido na situação, o que comeram e como Clyde estava mal pela manhã, enquanto esperavam este voltar para o quarto, o que demorou uma meia hora até finalmente o moreno dos cabelos castanhos voltar.

Ken notou que havia alguma coisa errada com ele ao perceber que ele parecia pálido, levemente assustado, tentando disfarçar com sua animação forçada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho!!!
> 
> O que acharam? Ainda está bem tranquilo, quer dizer, exceto pela parte do Kenny... Desculpe Ken, sei que foi malvadeza, mas era necessário, eu juro...  
> Eu ainda penso muito nesse cap e nas palavras da Vivi, em como eu apelei na cena Craig e Butters kkkkkk. Sorry, mas eu adorei assim e vai ficar assim! A fic todo apela para os meus acontecimentos, então...
> 
> No próximo capítulo vamos ver mais desses rolês todos! O que o Kenny vai aprontar com Clyde, como será a visita até a escola com Craig e os dois loiros e mais de Style!
> 
>  
> 
> Enfim, é isso!! Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
>  
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até mais!


	6. Almas Infectadas pela Falsa Felicidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiiii!!
> 
> Eu cheguei rápido com esse cap, aproveitando que deu um surto de empolgação para completá-la! E estou já trabalhando no próximo que pode acabar demorando um pouquinho para ser postado hehehe. É um cap cheio de coisinhas para se trabalhar... Enfim, não vamos falar do outro e sim desse!!
> 
> Bem, eu só quero dizer que eu acrescentei algumas coisas nas sinopses para que possam ver o que vai se tratar e lá eu coloquei "Construção lenta dos acontecimentos", então, quem chegou até aqui e ainda está esperando o terror ocorrer, já aviso que será tudo de maneira lenta, porque ele não é apenas terror, envolve mistério e o suspense e essas coisas não são jogadas assim!! Aliás, o nome da fic já diz que é "Férias de Agosto", temos esse mês inteiro para trabalhar kkkkk. Se acalmem, eu não irei usar os 31 dias!!
> 
> Enfim, vamos a leitura!!

Kyle foi o primeiro a acordar, com o cheiro de comida fazendo sua boca salivar devido a fome que sentia. O ruivo se remexeu no colchão, sentindo-o mais quente que o normal e por um momento, imaginou estar na sua cama, provavelmente cheio de cobertas enquanto esperava sua mãe fazer o almoço, mas ao sentir algo se mexer ao seu lado, lembrou-se que estava no quarto de Stan e automaticamente virou para o outro lado, dando de cara com o moreno, que dormia tranquilamente.

Ambos estavam muito próximos e Broflovski podia sentir a respiração quente do moreno em seu rosto, junto do calor que só ele conseguia emanar. Seu rosto ardeu, provavelmente deveria estar mais vermelho que seus cabelos, enquanto o coração pulsava desordenadamente em seu peito. A respiração descompassada inspirava o cheiro de eucalipto que vinha do outro, misturado ao perfume fraco que o moreno adorava usar, um presente de aniversário dado por Kyle no ano passado.

Era difícil estar em frente a Stan sem que ele corresse, desviasse ou se afastasse, o que tornava ainda pior a vontade do sardento de tocar o rosto dele. Kyle sempre tivera vontade de acariciar os cabelos ou a face do amigo, mas das vezes que fizera, Marsh acordara rapidamente devido ao seu sono leve. Por isso o ruivo se conteve, com dificuldade, e ficou parado apenas admirando o amigo até este acordar enquanto sentia a respiração quente soprar seu rosto já muito aquecido.

Foram alguns minutos de espera até o moreno abrir os olhos e encontrar um par de olhos verde esmeralda o fitando com intensidade. Stan notou o rosto corado do amigo e como estava tão perto, ele podia ver as sardas menores e mais fracas espalhadas pelo rosto, tão pequenas que se ele não soubesse que existiam, ficaria surpreso ao notar. Mas claro, Stan já as conhecia de longa data, contudo, o sentimento de analisá-las agora era muito diferente do que antes, quando eram crianças, no qual ele sempre tentava conta-las quando ambos dormiam juntos na casa um do outro.

Seu corpo todo esquentou e ele podia sentir o corpo do ruivo encostado no seu, causando leves formigamentos onde as partes se tocavam por debaixo das cobertas, como as pernas e os dedos das mãos.

— Dormiu bem? — Kyle mantinha a voz baixa e branda, o que causou um arrepio em Stan, que apesar do caos dentro de seu corpo, manteve a calma, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse pegando fogo.

— Dormi sim. Nós dormimos tarde demais ontem, ainda não estou acostumado a fazer isso no meio da semana. — Sorriu nervoso, com a voz mais baixa que o normal — E você?

Kyle adorava ver como seu melhor amigo falava muito mais quando estava nervoso. Era algo que reparara há tempos atrás, no qual sempre achara muito fofo, porém, com o tempo, ele passou a achar aquilo ainda mais atraente, tanto que sentia vontade de provocar para ver um pouco mais disso.

— Dormi muito bem, afinal, eu estava em sua cama e com você ao meu lado. — Broflovski sorriu embaraçado e provocativo ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de ser alguém muito direto em suas palavras e que adorava provocar seu amigo, ele não podia negar que era difícil falar aquelas coisas para o outro. Era um tipo de nervosismo que ele nunca sentira nem mesmo no clube que participava.

Marsh sentiu vontade de xingar seu melhor amigo naquele momento, mandá-lo se calar por falar aqueles tipos de coisas tão descaradamente sem saber como seu corpo reagia a cada palavra, pois se ele já sentia a ponto de explodir com apenas aquela proximidade perigosa, após ouvir aquilo e ver o rosto tão vermelho do sardento, ele apenas piorou, sentindo que não era capaz de aguentar por muito tempo.

Às vezes Stanley se esquecia porque simplesmente relutava em seguir adiante, pois às vezes Broflovski parecia dar a certeza que ele precisava agir, sentia vontade de atacar os lábios do ruivo e fazê-lo se calar assim, mas então havia momentos que a insegurança batia, as dúvidas se realmente não eram coisas da sua cabeça por estar apaixonado por ele; ou se Kyle sempre fora assim e só agora reparava melhor; ficando mexido com cada gesto, palavra ou ato, por conta da sua paixão.

Ele não sabia ao certo, mas o que compreendia era que em algum momento não aguentaria mais as provocações sádicas do amigo.

O ruivo, percebendo como o amigo parecia inerte em pensamentos, provavelmente com o que acabara de ouvir, se aproximou um pouco mais dele, colando as testas um no outro. Naquele momento, podia ouvir seu coração batendo, junto a respiração de Stan, que passou a acelerar ainda mais.

Ambos se encaravam com os olhares intensos e nebulosos.

Porém, fora apenas um momento que durou pouco, quando ouviram Sharon bater na porta, chamando por Stanley.

— Stan, meu amor, venha comer. Já está tudo pronto. Acorde o Kyle também. — Os garotos, que encararam a porta assim que ouviram as batidas, voltaram a se encarar com os rostos próximos, antes de Stan, um pouco sem jeito, levantar da cama rapidamente, se espreguiçando. Broflovski lamentou mentalmente como a cama pareceu mais fria de repente.

— Ouviu minha mãe, seu preguiçoso, hora de comer. Estou morrendo de fome. — O moreno encarou o amigo, com um sorriso diferente nos lábios, um que Kyle nunca tinha visto até então, que julgou ser o mais sedutor que já vira de todos os outros do moreno. — Infelizmente terei que me contentar apenas com batatas.

Marsh virou e caminhou em direção a porta, saindo sem olhar pra trás, o que o ruivo achou bom, ou seu amigo teria percebido sua expressão de surpresa e com o rosto muito mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Stanley tinha acabado de flertar com ele, de uma maneira tão direta que Kyle achou não ser possível e ele simplesmente ficou perdido, sem reação e completamente atordoado, com o seu ventre formigando ao imaginar o sentido que aquela frase teve.

Ele riu, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de Stan impregnado no tecido, antes de se recompor e se levantar, indo até o banheiro no andar de cima, molhando o rosto para voltar a si, antes de descer e encarar toda a família Marsh sentada diante da mesa muito bonita. Seu melhor amigo não o encarou de volta.

O ruivo sentou ao seu lado, de frente a cadeira vazia onde Shelly sentava, antes da moça ir para a faculdade e morar nas residências próximas. Sharon, de frente a Stan, encarava Kyle com um sorriso doce e olhar simpático, como sempre fazia quando o garoto estava em sua casa, porém, naquele momento parecia ser diferente, havia alguma coisa a mais que ele não conseguia captar.

Todos passaram a se servir, cada um colocando as porções exatas nos pratos, sabendo precisamente a quantidade da porção que comeria, ou não, até que Randy, que o ruivo nem vira muito desde que chegara e que fora o último a terminar de colocar comida no prato, começou a falar.

— Garotos, vou perguntar algo pra vocês e quero sinceridade. — Apesar fala séria, o homem tinha um tom brando na voz, e sua expressão parecia tranquila. Kyle deu uma garfada na batata recheada, sentindo o sabor de diversos temperos invadir sua boca antes de olhar o pai de Stan — Vocês são mais velhos agora e sei que os sentimentos e as emoções afloram nessa idade, mas preciso saber se vocês andam fazendo tudo certo.

Ambos os garotos se entreolharam, apesar da curiosidade de Stan em saber o que seguiria, ele tinha medo de ser alguma bobagem que seu pai era acostumado a dizer, e a única coisa que ele não queria era ser envergonhado mais vez na frente de Kyle, no qual era sempre uma coisa comum nos almoços ou jantares.

Seu pai parecia adorar isso.

— Vocês passam bastante tempo no quarto, às vezes com a porta trancada, até mesmo quando Stan sai para o colégio ou outra coisa, já não sei de mais nada! Por isso, preciso saber, vocês andam usando preservativos? Vocês fazem sexo apenas em casa, certo? Não quero filho meu se pegando sem proteção adequada ou ficando em locais públicos e depois ser preso. Vocês sabem como são as consequências disso, meninos? — Randy bebeu um gole de suco, sem tirar os olhos dos meninos que ficavam cada vez mais constrangidos e assustados. — Sei que por serem adolescente adoram um perigo e por serem do mesmo sexo, podem achar um pouco bobo esse papo de proteção, mas não é. Proteção é tudo e se não sabem usar, eu, como um pai maneiro, posso ensiná-los a colocar e-

— P-pai!!! — Gritou Stan após uns segundos processando o que acabara de ouvir, completamente sem jeito com a situação.

— Randy!!! — Exclamou sua mãe quase ao mesmo tempo, indignada com o marido.

Kyle que estava com ruborizado outra vez, algo que parecia ser muito normal no dia de hoje, apenas ficou observando no que daria aquilo, deixando que a família Marsh lidasse com aquilo.

— Randy, o que você está falando?? Você sabe que eles não estão fazendo isso!

O garoto Marsh ficou olhando para ambos com os olhos arregalados, completamente assustado com o que acabara de ouvir e completamente embaraçado por fazerem isso justo na frente de Kyle, torcendo para que sua mãe não comentasse nada do que falaram mais cedo. Se fosse apenas os três na casa, Stanley até teria relevado, mesmo com a vergonha da situação, mas pelo menos ninguém comentaria algo do tipo na frente do seu melhor amigo.

Ele se aventurou em lançar um olhar rápido para o lado, apenas para ver como Broflovski estava sobre a situação, mas aquilo fez ele se sentir ainda mais constrangido, já que mesmo com as bochechas coradas, o ruivo parecia achar engraçado.

— Nosso filho disse que mesmo nem deram um bei-

Stan, instintivamente pegou uma colher do seu purê, se levantou da cadeira e colocou na boca de sua mãe para que parasse a frase que estava prestes a completar sobre a conversa de antes, sabendo que era inútil torcer pra ela não comentar. Sharon lhe encarou assustada, com a ousadia do filho, enquanto o garoto olhava com uma expressão que pedisse para parar com aquilo antes que o envergonhasse ainda mais.

O ruivo não precisava saber o que ele dissera ou pensava sobre isso, não desse jeito.

Sua mãe, franzindo o cenho enquanto mastigava a comida e observava seu filho voltando ao acento, fitou o Broflovski ao lado dele, percebendo o motivo da reação exagerada do seu filho.

— Me desculpe, meninos, acho que esse é um assunto que não se deve ser tratado no almoço, não é, Randy? — A mulher mirou o marido que parecia ocupado observando o garoto ruivo, como se tentasse ler através de seus olhos — Nós vamos falar sobre isso quando estiverem prontos e Randy, pare de encará-lo assim. — Sharon beliscou o braço do marido, que finalmente desviou os olhos do amigo de seu filho.

O garoto Marsh apenas suspirou irritado, lançando outro olhar rápido para seu melhor amigo, que retribuiu com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Kyle estava de fato sem jeito com todo momento, já que não era um assunto que esperava diante do almoço e ainda em sua presença. Não que ele tivesse odiado, mas como ambos não chegaram a ponto algum para uma discussão de tal nível, era um pouco embaraçoso. Contudo, ele não podia deixar de achar completamente engraçado a reação de seu amigo, que parecia muito perdido com tudo e sem saber o que fazer, mesmo que achara muito corajoso o que fizera com a senhora Marsh.

Se fosse na casa de Broflovski, ele teria discutido com seus pais, não no sentido ruim, apenas teria dito que se alguma coisa fosse acontecer entre os dois jovens, com certeza tomariam cuidado, como sempre conversavam, mas ele não agiria daquele jeito com sua mãe, mesmo que ela descobrisse e tentasse contar que ele se masturbava algumas vezes em seu quarto pensando e chamando por Stan. Kyle a impediria, claro, mas de uma maneira mais discreta.

_Ainda bem que ela não sabe de nada_ , pensou aliviado por ela nunca descobrir o que ele fazia no escuro de seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que Sheilla não falaria abertamente como a família de seu amigo.

No entanto, ele ainda achava interessante como seu melhor amigo reagia e como ele tentava esconder o que sentia ou pensava. Pelo menos, se Kyle ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos de Stanley por ele, diria que este momento esclarecia tudo e, claro, ele com certeza usaria isso para provocá-lo ainda mais.

Ele queria deixar Stanley louco, mesmo que ele próprio não aguentasse mais toda a tensão crescente entre ambos.

— Ainda assim, acho que esse seria o momento de conversarmos e...

— Chega, Randy! — Sharon interrompeu o marido, para o alívio de Stan que voltava a se preocupar com o que vinha — Vamos comer, a comida está esfriando.

Stanley relaxou os ombros, agradecido que sua mãe tivesse reparado em toda a cena que tinha causado para eles, por isso, ele fitou o amigo, que retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça, como se dissesse que agora podiam comer em paz, e voltou a encarar seu prato de comida, sem mais vontade de comer enquanto seu corpo ainda reagia com o que acabara de acontecer na sua frente.

Se ao menos ele estivesse realmente tendo algo com Kyle...

 

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

 

— Sério, Tweek, nós viemos ver eles por causa de um piano? Você sabe que o Token tem um, não é? Poderia ter falado com ele. — Craig estava levemente estressado enquanto encarava os adolescentes sentados, envoltos com a áurea sombria, enquanto bebericavam seus cafés gelados nas xícaras pretas com desenhos de pentagramas e cruzes invertidas.

Uma música baixa tocava ao fundo, um estilo que Craig já estava cansado de escutar, com um lado sombrio ao mesmo tempo que sintetizadores faziam as músicas góticas serem dançantes e viciantes.

Craig não gostava daquela cena, muito menos das pessoas ali, mesmo que o grupo nunca fizera nada diretamente para eles, ele só não conseguia entender o estilo de vida deles. Todos os quatros eram chatos — mesmo que ele gostasse de coisas chatas—, e devido ao papo “meloso” e depressivo era irritante.

Antigamente o moreno tinha o costume de quase sempre estar na sala de detenção, copiando lições ou fazendo atividades após os horários das aulas, tudo porque mostrava o dedo do meio para alguns professores quando estes lhe chamavam atenção ou simplesmente porque não respondia os docentes devido ao seu cinismo, o que deixava qualquer um irritado, e, com isso, acabava ficando com um professor chato numa sala, sempre fugindo quando o homem dormia sobre a mesa, usando a porta dos fundos do colégio para sair do prédio e sempre dava de cara com o grupo.

Eles trocavam algumas palavras, já que os góticos pareciam ter uma vontade de provocar qualquer “conformista” que invadia a área deles, mas Tucker ignorava. Às vezes ele tinha que ficar lá, esperando que o horário acabasse apenas para que ninguém o visse fora da sala, e então ouvia os assuntos deles sobre morte, sangue, dor, tristeza e ainda as músicas _Darkwave,_ que sempre tocava ao fundo através de um rádio velho movido a pilha que algum deles trazia para lá.

Quando ele cansou daqueles encontros depressivos, além de um pedido de Tweek, parou de ir à detenção e consequentemente não os vira mais para o seu grande alívio.

— Eu não quero pedir pro Token! Não quero colocar mais ninguém nessa bagunça. Já basta você! — Tweek respondia alto, enquanto caminhava até o grupo que ignorava a presença deles.

Butters preferiu ficar quieto, observando a pequena conversa que começava entre eles, apenas querendo ficar de fora caso começassem a jogar a culpa nele, afinal, ele nem deveria estar com Tweak, para começo de conversa, sendo que a menina pedira apenas para Stotch e agora estavam colocando os góticos no meio.

— E porque eu não poderia estar no meio? Tem algo a mais que eu não possa saber? Só por estarem fazendo uma música pro Cartman já é a maior merda possível, o que seria pior? — A voz de Craig saia como seu usual, sem emoção alguma, mas por algum motivo, Stotch sentia que havia algum sentimento oculto por trás e ele não se surpreenderia se ele estivesse entristecido ou irritado por estar sendo excluído do plano.

— N-não, claro que não tem mais nada, é só que... achei que você não aceitaria nada disso, ainda mais se relacionado com a gangue do Stan.

De fato, não havia nada muito importante para que Tweak estivesse excluindo o seu amigo das coisas que fazia naquele momento, só que havia o que ele fazia com Butters quando ambos _estavam sozinhos em sua casa_ , e isso Tucker não podia descobrir.

— Sei... — Respondeu o moreno, sem expressão alguma, contudo, Tweek entendeu que ele estava desconfiado e ainda não aceitaria estar de fora do que escondiam.

Stotch deu de ombros quando finalmente pararam de discutir, para seu alívio, por isso, quando seu amigo alcançou o grupo sentado, ele seguiu rapidamente até ele, parando ao seu lado, com Craig vindo logo atrás, que se posicionou sem olhar para os quatros jovens.

— Esses conformistas realmente vieram até nós, eu avisei. — Comentou Pete, jogando sua franja com mechas vermelhas para o lado, sem nem encarar os três parados a sua frente.

O líder deles, Michael, os encarou após longos segundos, erguendo a cabeça lentamente, pousando os olhos cansados em cada um deles, voltando a focar em Tweek.

— O que vocês, almas infectadas pela falsa felicidade de suas inúteis vidas, fazem aqui? Não temos tempo para perder com suas baboseiras desse mundo conformista.

— Nós queremos entrar na escola e sei que vocês possuem a chave dos fundos. — Disse Tweak sem rodeios.

O rapaz não era tão próximo dos góticos como gostaria, na verdade, ele falara com eles algumas vezes e sempre que os via, cumprimentava-os apenas para ser ignorado, porém, mesmo assim nem ligava e continuava acenando quando os via perambulando pelo colégio.

Em um trabalho do clube de artes, sobre os tipos de artes e seus sentimentos, Tweek resolvera fazer algo sobre a arte gótica, só que muito diferente do que aprendiam na matéria do colégio, sobre a arquitetura ou pintura gótica que era relacionado a igreja, mas sobre como os góticos se expressavam através das poesias, poemas, desenhos e até dança e, claro, nada melhor que falar com as pessoas que já “conhecia” desde sua infância.

Por isso, no dia, ele correu até eles e os perturbou de todos os jeitos até que pudesse saber um pouco mais sobre o que eles faziam, conseguindo ouvir diversos poemas que eles gostavam de compartilhar quando se juntavam na lanchonete ou na casa de um deles ou até mesmo ali, no fundo do prédio do colégio.

Não fora muito tempo, durara apenas uma semana e os góticos pareceram muito aliviado quando finalmente ele partiu, mas mesmo assim ele continuava sendo amigável e até os chamara para o clube, sendo recusado sempre com as mesmas desculpas que não fariam coisas como todos os “conformistas”.

Entretanto, depois disso, os góticos passaram a visitar o Tweak Bros quando não havia locais adequado para irem e o rapaz se pegava ouvindo a conversa deles quando não tinha muito o que fazer atrás do balcão, prestando atenção nos poemas que cada um deles lia para os outros. Eles ainda não se tornaram próximos, mas pelo menos trocavam algumas palavras quando eles estavam por lá.

— Não temos motivo algum para ajudar vocês. — Respondeu Henrietta, encarando-os fixamente com os olhos gelados, contornados e pintados com uma maquiagem preta, irritada por ter seu infeliz momento estragado.

— As aulas já acabaram, não há porque entrar ali. — Comentou Pete, finalmente os mirando com seus olhos vermelhos-sangue devido a lente de contato colorida que usava.

— Nós precisamos de um piano. — Confessou Tweak — É bem rápido.

Os quatro amigos góticos se entreolharam com os olhos apáticos, bem delineados com o lápis de olho, destacando-os sobre as peles pálidas de cada um.

— Sério, vocês saíram de suas casas alegres e cheias de amor de suas famílias conformistas para virem atrás de um piano? Na escola? No meio das férias? — Michael tocou o anel de sua mão, girando o objeto com um enfeite de cruz combinando com os brincos, enquanto observava os rapazes com a expressão zombeteira, mesmo com a fachada vazia sobre ela.

— E qual o problema? Nós podemos fazer o que quiser. — Finalmente Butters se pronunciou após observar toda a cena.

Stotch não tinha muita vontade de conversar com eles, não porque não gostasse deles, afinal, os conhecia também e os achava muito legais, mesmo que eles tivessem tido um pequeno conflito na infância, onde ele se juntara com os inimigos dos góticos, os “vampiros”, mas Butters simplesmente não tinha mais o interesse de falar com eles. Nenhum deles tinha nada em comum ou qualquer motivo para trocarem palavras.

Os góticos encararam os três, enquanto esses esperavam a resposta, para saber se teria ou não como entrar facilmente, no entanto, antes de qualquer um se pronunciar, todos ali ouviram uma voz alta de um homem, vindo de uma das laterais do prédio, como um grito de dor ou como se alguém estivesse brigando.

O trio se entreolhou quando o homem começou a falar em voz alta, praticamente gritando em algum idioma que ninguém ali pudesse entender. Os góticos deram de ombros, voltando a beber o café gelado, enquanto Butters encarava Tweek e Craig com um olhar duvidoso sobre o que fariam em seguida. Eles, os dois amigos, não eram do tipo de se meter em briga ou em qualquer situação como a gangue de Stan, que parecia adorar ajudar os outros, exceto Cartman.

— Vocês não estão pensando em ir pra lá, não é? Esse cara não tem nada a ver com nossos problemas. — Tucker se pronunciou, percebendo a intenção que os dois loiros tinham em mente quando Stotch focou em Tweek, porém, ele não fora capaz de pará-los, quando ambos caminharam sorrateiramente até a esquina no prédio.

O moreno ficou parado, apenas olhando para os rostos pálidos dos quatros jovens de preto, mesmo que um deles, Firkle, parecesse mais uma sombra por não abrir a boca ou se importar com a presença do trio, por isso, sem muito o que dizer, mas logo ele se moveu, andando normalmente até eles, sem cuidado algum.

 

Os três estavam escondidos sobre a esquina do prédio, assistindo a cena esquisita diante deles. Tweek pegara o celular, pronto para ligar para a polícia, um tanto assustado com o que via.

Um homem, vestido com um manto preto, de capuz sobre a cabeça e uma máscara branca no rosto, gesticulava com os braços no ar, falando sem parar em alguma língua que eles não conseguiam entender.

— _... a jahry yda huc, binevelyhtu accy ymsyc tacbnawejaec tacca sihtu! Oh! Venison..._ — Antes que o homem pudesse continuar seu ritual, gesticulando para um pedaço de carne sobre um pentagrama no chão, desenhado com pó branco no concreto livre de neve, que esvoaçava com o leve vento que fazia, o celular de Butters tocou, um som alto e curto, chamando atenção de todos, até do encapuzado que olhou diretamente para eles.

— Porra, Butters! — Exasperou Tweek em um cochicho, puxando o amigo para trás com força, esbarrando em Craig que fora parar no chão com o impacto, desiquilibrando todos eles que despencaram junto, praticamente em cima das pernas de Tucker.

— Mas que porra, Tweek! — Craig, que sentira a dor em suas nádegas e agora em suas pernas pelo peso de Tweak e Butters, grunhiu irritado, no entanto, Tweek não deu atenção no momento, voltando a encarar o local assim que engatinhou até a parede.

Por um momento, o moreno se deixou levar pela visão que tinha da parte de trás do amigo através da calça justa, mas sua mente logo se focou no problema real que tinham ali quando a voz de Tweak se fez presente.

— O homem foi embora! — Exclamou aliviado, se levantando do chão.

Stotch se ergueu em seguida, limpando a neve de suas calças e indo espiar como se fosse confirmar por si mesmo o que o outro dissera enquanto Craig permanecia sentado, sentindo sua calça começar a molhar, devido a neve que tinha ali, e a dor do impacto, da queda e do peso dos dois loiros.

— Ainda bem que ele foi embora, seria pior se viesse atrás da gente. — Tweek se voltou para Tucker, estendendo a mão para içá-lo. O moreno o encarou por uns segundos e aceitou sem quebrar o contato visual — Desculpe, Craig, não queria fazer isso. Está tudo bem?

Tucker viu a preocupação no olhar do amigo, esquecendo completamente o que havia acontecido momentos atrás ao se perder nos olhos verdes-oliva, reparando que, desde que entrara na casa de Butters, eles mal se falaram e por um momento, aquilo fez uma enorme falta.

— Eu estou bem, só tome cuidado na próxima. E você, está bem, _babe_? — Craig sorriu levemente, segurando a vontade de tocar os cabelos loiros do menor. A mão, que ainda seguravam, aqueceu o coração do moreno, o deixando levemente nervoso quando sentiu um leve aperto vindo da mão de Tweak, que sorria lindamente como sempre.

— Ei, gente, espero que o homem não tenha visto nossos rostos. — Butters, que agora mexia em seu celular, foi até os dois, sem perceber que atrapalhava a conversa.

Craig automaticamente fechou o rosto, tirando o sorriso do rosto.

— Eu disse que o problema não era nosso.

— Vamos ver o que ele estava fazendo e avisar alguém que tem um maluco fazendo rituais na cidade. — Tweek começou a caminhar, puxando o mais alto pela mão, sendo seguidos por Leopold.

 

Ao chegarem no círculo de sal, no qual Tweek desconfiou ser, viram a carne mais de perto, algum pedaço de um animal que eles não sabiam qual era, com a coloração levemente arroxeada, enquanto o desenho no chão possuía alguns símbolos estranhos que eles não entendiam.

Leo, que já estava com o celular em mãos, abriu o aplicativo da câmera e tirou uma foto como prova, já que não sabia se o homem voltaria para desfazer aquilo. Ele não entendia bem o motivo daquele ritual para um pedaço de carne ou o que ele ganharia com isso e por não entender uma palavra do que o homem falava, não era fácil imaginar o motivo. A única coisa que ele sabia era que com certeza agora passaria longe da carne e não ousaria comer.

— Eu deveria avisar Stan, Kyle e Kenny sobre isso e falar pra nunca comermos isso. — Falou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do pedaço grotesco posicionado no chão — E ainda bem que não comemos ontem.

Tweek e Craig se encararam ao mesmo tempo, lembrando da noite passada onde comeram o sanduíche com a carne roxa. Nenhum deles sabia o que aquilo significava, mas Tweak não podia negar que sentiu nojo ao ver, junto a um nervosismo de que poderia haver algum coisa ruim com a carne.

Já Craig, simplesmente deu de ombro, achando o cara completamente louco por estar saudando um pedaço de alimento qualquer.

— Acho melhor voltarmos e deixar essa história de piano pra depois. Além de que, preciso estar no parque agora. — Comentou Butters, já perdendo a vontade de seguir com o plano para fazer uma música para Eric.

Os outros dois concordaram e seguiram novamente para onde se encontravam os góticos, que pareciam nem se importar com o que eles faziam lá, nem mesmo com a gritaria que ouviram a pouco do homem.

 

Quando o trio passou por eles, com Craig lançando um olhar sem expressão para eles e sendo puxado pela mão de Tweek, os quatro se entreolharam por uns segundos antes de Firkle pegar o rádio e desligá-lo, deixando o grupo num silêncio perturbador, até mesmo para eles.

— Acho que é hora de irmos embora. — Comentou Michael, já se levantando e jogando o resto do seu café no chão. Os outros o imitaram, seguindo o líder quando começou a caminhar para longe dali.

 

 

⊱ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ∵ ∴ ∷ ⊰

 

 

O resto do almoço se seguiu bem e mesmo que o resquício do constrangimento ainda estivesse ali, Stan conseguiu sobreviver, tentando mastigar a batata que ajudara preparar sem um pingo de fome. Especialmente quando seu pai, que resolveu abrir a boca outra vez no fim da refeição, comentou que gostaria de experimentar a carne nova que todo mundo falava pela cidade.

Stanley encarou Kyle naquela hora, ambos fazendo uma careta no momento, mas logo se esvaindo quando Sharon se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos, chamando por seu filho para ajudá-la.

Ele serviu os potes para a sobremesa, enquanto Sharon cortava os pedaços de pudim, que ela preparara na noite anterior para o almoço de hoje, para cada um. Como ela sabia que Kyle estaria com eles pela manhã, achou ser a melhor opção de doce, já que o que ela fazia nunca ficava tão doce e isso era bom para o ruivo.

Todos comeram em silêncio, algo que não era tão comum para eles, já que Randy sempre adorava falar sobre qualquer coisa, exceto quando o homem resolvia contar coisas inadequadas para aquele momento, causando o clima que havia agora, fazendo Stanley torcer para acabar logo e poder se afastar antes que tudo recomeçasse.

Por isso, quando terminaram, raspando os potes com a calda de açúcar levemente azedinha devido ao suco de limão, os dois garotos começaram a arrumar a cozinha, algo que sempre faziam sem nem mesmo serem mandados ou que houvesse a necessidade de alguém pedir, pois era um costume de sempre que comiam na casa um do outro, ajudavam na limpeza enquanto os pais podiam descansar sobre o sofá, assistindo ou conversando. Bem, isso apenas na cada dos Marsh, já que Sheilla Broflovski gostava de ajudá-los.

O moreno começou a recolher as louças da mesa e amontoar do lado de Kyle, que as lavava com água morna, em seguida colocando sobre o escorredor. Marsh, passou a enxugar e guardar os objetos rapidamente, mostrando a pressa que tinha de se afastar logo dali, tanto que ele evitava encarar o amigo apenas para não ter que dar mais motivos para a falação de seus pais.

 

Quando terminaram, ambos subiram para o quarto, mas antes mesmo que pudessem comentar alguma coisa, o telefone de Kyle tocou, fazendo o ruivo seguir até o aparelho e ver na tela que Cartman havia lhe mandado uma mensagem.

— Aquele gordão mandou mensagem, garanto que é para alguma merda que ele pretende fazer. — A voz de Kyle era séria e levemente estressada, pois mesmo que tivesse se acalmado com as horas, ainda não esquecera do que ele havia proposto e dito para Marsh.

O moreno se aproximou, muito perto de seu corpo para poder ler a mensagem. O ruivo percebeu o movimento e então deu um passo para o lado, apenas para colarem seus corpos, ou, melhor, seus braços. Marsh pareceu não reparar.

Broflovski abriu a mensagem, sem deixar que Stan pudesse ter o vislumbre de descobrir o seu papel de parede — que era uma foto de Marsh —, analisando o pedido de Eric para que fossem no parque às catorze horas para que ele pudesse cumprir o desafio proposto num jogo passado, aquele que Kenny o lembrara. Ambos se encararam com receio.

— Cara, eu acho que isso não vai ser boa coisa. — Exclamou Stan, ganhando um manear de cabeça do amigo em confirmação — E faltam quinze minutos pra isso.

— Então acho que devemos ir, se ele estiver tramando algo ruim, podemos impedir. — Falou o ruivo, bloqueando o celular e guardando em seu bolso da calça. Ele demorou um pouco, observando o amigo antes de voltar a falar, com a voz doce — Mas antes, eu quero te perguntar algo, Stan.

Marsh congelou na hora, apenas sentindo o peito descer e subir em uma respiração que começa a acelerar. Ele imaginou que com certeza tinha algo a ver com o que acontecera no almoço, já que a voz dele entregava isso.

— Você vai mesmo fazer o desafio do Cartman? Não quero que você se submeta ao que ele pede. — Kyle se virou de frente para o outro, que nem tivera nem tempo de se aliviar com a pergunta feita, já que o calor surgiu em seu corpo novamente e o cheiro do amigo se fez presente outra vez neste dia — Eu não quero que ele te envergonhe na frente de todos, então, por favor, não faça o que ele pede.

A mão do ruivo subiu e pousou na cabeça do menor, alisando os cabelos negros. Stanley sentiu vontade de ceder aos toques e fechar os olhos, aproveitando o carinho que recebia, no entanto, ele se manteve firme e o encarou, levemente ruborizado.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, se devia realmente ouvir Cartman ou seu Super Melhor Amigo, mesmo que soubesse que esse último fosse a pessoa que ele mais amava e confiava. Marsh tinha receio do que Eric poderia fazer se não aceitasse, afinal, ele já fizera coisas ruins aos outros e o moreno se sentiria muito culpado se Kyle fosse a pessoa a sofrer as consequências por isso.

— Eu... vou pensar nisso, Kyle. — Respondeu um tanto nervoso, em um quase sussurro que se devia tanto pelos seus pensamentos conflitantes quando as carícias de seu amigo.

— Certo... Mas, saiba que vou te impedir de qualquer maneira. — Sem dizer mais nada, Broflovski plantou um beijo na testa do amigo, que sentiu o coração falhar ao sentir os lábios levemente molhados em sua pele. O cheiro picante, que o fazia lembrar um pouco a canela, surgiu e o moreno fechou os olhos, aspirando aquele aroma, abrindo-os apenas quando Kyle se afastou.

Broflovski simplesmente teve vontade de abraçar seu melhor amigo naquele momento, enquanto sentia a pele morna em seus lábios, impelindo o desejo de descer sua boca até a de Stan e beijá-lo. O cheiro que ele tinha, a temperatura da pele, o fato de ser ele o deixava maluco e ele sempre se perguntava porque se segurava tanto, porque preferiu escolher o caminho mais tortuoso e provocar Marsh.

Ele adorava ver as reações do amigo, o que aumentava ainda mais suas fantasias de como seria quando finalmente se confessasse, contudo, era realmente uma tortura, ainda mais por saber que mesmo que ele tivesse a certeza do que ele e seu melhor sentia um pelo outro, ainda poderia ter suas pequenas inseguranças de estar errado, de seu ego ser tão grande que achasse que só pelo fato de Stanley ficar nervoso com suas investidas fosse porque o rapaz gostasse dele.

E se fosse medo? E se Kyle estivesse exagerando? A reação do moreno no almoço poderia ser muito bem apenas por constrangimento, afinal, aquilo realmente fora exagerado. Mas sua intuição, no qual nunca estava errada, dizia que não poderia ser isso ou já teria percebido há algum tempo.

Então por que Kyle ainda tinha receio?

 

O ruivo se afastou devagar, fitando os olhos azuis cobalto de Stan que estavam fixados neles, antes de dar um pequeno passo para trás, com o rosto levemente corado. Marsh desviou o olhar, caminhando em direção a sua blusa que largara sobre sua mochila ao lado da porta, vestindo-a e em seguida pegou o gorro azul, já colocando sobre os fios negros.

Kyle se perdeu um pouco naquela visão, do amigo se vestindo que, mesmo sendo uma ação idiota e tão comum, ainda era muito lindo de se admirar.

Assim que terminaram, ambos desceram, avisando o senhor e a senhora Marsh que logo estariam de volta, pegando seus casacos nos cabides ao lado da porta e calçando os sapatos. Ao abrirem a porta, sentiram o frio anormal da estação soprar em seus rostos, mas mesmo assim saíram da residência, seguindo em silêncio até o parque, utilizando o atalho ao lado da casa de Kyle.

Ao chegarem no local, avistaram outras pessoas por ali, como crianças e adolescentes, assim Cartman, de pé e sozinho próximo ao velho navio pirata num dos cantos do parque, parecendo impaciente pela espera.

A dupla trocou olhares receosos, sentindo que alguma coisa errada estava prestes a acontecer, antes de caminharem em direção ao garoto mais gordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho!!! Sei que às vezes eu acabo fazendo coisas que não sejam corretas, mas estou aqui para aprender e desconstruir os conceitos! Então realmente agradeço a tua paciência!!
> 
> O que acharam?
> 
> Esse cap foi bem mais tranquilo, quero dizer, não temos uma cena tensa de alguém socando o outro aqui, mas tivemos uma cena peculiar, não?
> 
> Eu adorei fazer os momentos Style e confesso que como eu andei amadurecendo minha escrita, foi complicado seguir a mesma linha impulsiva dos primeiros caps de meses atrás, então se por acaso eles começarem a agirem um tanto diferentes, é culpa minha kkkk. E eu já aviso que vou meter Style em tudo siim!!
> 
> E o Creek+Butters??? Já amo esse trio, acho que eles super combinam e eu amooo ver como o Tweek é a ligação entre eles!! E para o desenvolvimento romântico, é a mesma coisa que o Style, foi difícil colocar aquele pequeno momento... Por sorte eles foram desenvolvidos poucos nesse aspecto, então posso seguir mais tranquilo!!
> 
> Bom, mas me digam, o que pensaram da cena do cara fazendo ritual? E o que Cartman vai aprontar? Será que Stan e Kyle finalmente vão fazer algo a respeito dessa tensão esmagadora? Veremos tudo no próximo capítulo!!
> 
> Enfim, acho que não iremos nos aprofundar disso hehehe. Só quero avisar que os comentários estarão sendo respondido aos poucos, uma hora eu consigo completá-los!!
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado de cap e estejam ansiosos pelo próximo que é bem legal!!
> 
>  
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo  
> Beijos =3

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) que está me ajudando nesse projeto! Espero não te decepcionar em nada ou te deixar com muito medo kkkk. 
> 
> Então o que acharam? 
> 
> Esse primeiro é bem curto mesmo, pois se trata do prólogo, mas já devem ter uma base do que vai acontecer graças ao que chegou kkkk. O que acham que isso pode acarretar?? 
> 
> Estou bem animada com esse projeto e espero que vocês gostem dele tanto como estou gostando! Eu tive muitas inspirações nessa história e quando ela acabar (que vai demorar muito), conto a vocês de onde as ideias surgiram! mas como estamos apenas começando, ficaremos por aqui hehehe. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e deixem os comentários para que eu saiba o que acharam, okay? 
> 
> Enfim, por enquanto é isso! logo o primeiro capítulo sai e com mais explicações! 
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
